Sonic Ball ZX 5 (Majin BuuScrouge Saga)
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Now that Cell has been defeated, everyone can rest in peace. Meanwhile, Eggman makes an alliance with an evil wizard and a green hedgehog that resembles a somewhat cooler version of Sonic and plans to revive a hidden, new enemy. Can our heroes prevent the resurrection of this hideous monster, or will the earth meet the end by a new face?
1. Chapter 33

Episode 33: The Great Saiyaman

Back in Heaven, Sonic and Goku were training for the upcoming World Tournament back on Earth. As they both went Super Saiyan 2, they looked at each other extremely fierce. Baba came about and told them, "Congratulations, you two! You both have earned a day on Earth! But I must warn you, if you use too much energy, it will deplete your time you have." Sonic said, "Ok! You ready to surprise everyone, Goku?" Goku laughs and says, "You bet! But first, let's enter this tournament in Heaven. I heard they're strong fighters who died from different dimensions." (Slap) King Kai slaps Goku on the head and says, "If you ever bend the rules like that again next time, I will personally beat the hell out of you!" Goku said, "Whatever." (Zip) They used Instant Transmission to get to South Kai's planet. Meanwhile, on Earth, Gohan was studying his schoolwork with Tails as they had a math test coming up. Vegeta and Trunks were training for the tournament. "Son, stop goofing around! Being in 700x gravity while in Super Saiyan form is hard work! You can't just…" As Trunks runs around in the training chamber, Vegeta was shocked and surprised. "Wh… when did 700x gravity become a child's toy? It took me years to get to where I am now." Trunks said, "Look, dad. I'm doing it!" (Bam) He punched Trunks in the face and said, "Didn't I just say stop goofing around? There may be a slight chance that Kakarott's youngest son may enter the junior tournament." (Trunks crying) (Vegeta growls) "OK! IF you stop crying, I'll take you to the amusement park." "Yay!" (Vegeta grunts) So later on that day, Gohan and Tails were walking home from school until they witnessed a robbery. (Boom) "Alright, nobody move, or the lady gets it!" Tails said, "Gohan, what do we do? We can't let anyone know that we're heroes! We'll be hounded and people won't leave us alone while they're in danger." Gohan said, "Hm… I got an idea!" (Gohan powering up) As Gohan went Super Saiyan, he told Tails, "As long as we're a Super Saiyan, no one will recognize us." (Tails gasps) "Great idea!" (Tails powering up) So as Gohan approached the robbers, one of the robbers said, "Hey, kid! You got metal in your brain?! Get lost or die!" Gohan got ready and walked a little closer. (Rotottotototototoaaattatatatooat) As the bullets were being fired, Gohan and Tails caught every last one. Tails prepared a Ki Blast and said, "I suggest you return all the money you stole, or things will get uglier than your mothers." (Everyone oohs) The robbers were shaking in fear. "Ok, kid! You win… just don't hurt us!" A few minutes later, a girl with ponytails arrived and asked the police, "Ok, what's the situation?" "You just missed it! Some golden-haired man and a golden fox just took out the robbers, and they caught every bullet they fired!" The girl's partner was Rouge the Bat. She was secretly working for the President while dating Shadow. "So, someone took them out, huh? I think I know who it was," replied Rouge. Meanwhile, back in Heaven, Sonic and Goku entered the Heavenly Tournament and was already winning. "And another win for Sonic the Hedgehog!" (Everyone cheering) "Tch! It's all about speed!" As Goku was getting ready for his turn, they had to interrupt the match. King Kai went up to Sonic and Goku and told them, "Guys! This is majorly important! Frieza, Cell, Metal Sonic and Mephiles is acting up in Hell! At this rate, Hell's going to be destroyed, and the people in Hell will be free to the living world!" Back in Hell, Frieza said to Cell, "Allow me to kill these pathetic weaklings so that we can go to Earth!" As the Ginyu Force tortured the guardians of Hell, Sonic and Goku arrived to stop them. As they clipped on an earring each, they gained a major power boost. "Hey, Frieza! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Sonic. Frieza was covered in fear and yelled, "It's… it's Sonic and Goku!" King Cold looks up and said, "So those are the Super Saiyans you were mentioning back on Earth?! They look extremely powerful!" Cell said, "Stand back everyone. Remember, I was the one who killed both of them." "Well, then. The honor's all yours," replied Frieza. As Cell took charge at Goku, he looks a little worried about how powerful Goku became since last time. (Whoosh) A green alien shows up with incredible strength. King Kai telepathically talks to Goku and said, "If you're wondering who that is, don't worry. He's Pikkon, one of the strongest fighters in Heaven. He's there to help." Cell charged up a Kamehameha, but Pikkon easily blacked him out with a karate chop to the gut. (Wham) Frieza yelled, "No way!" As Sonic went in on Frieza, he unleashed a Kamehameha. Pikkon punched Frieza in the face, blacking him out as well. (Bam) (Thud) King Cold was scared as Pikkon elbowed him in the gut. (King Cold grunts in pain) "Ugh! I can't believe… this." (Thud) Sonic said, "Now it's just me and you, Mephiles. Last time, you almost managed to kill me, but now you're not even close to a threat to me." As Sonic transformed into Dark Sonic, he looks back at Mephiles with a menacing smile. Mephiles laughs and says, "You poor, delusional hedgehog. You must've forgotten that I am the ultimate form of terror." Sonic powered up to max and created a Sonic Shockwave: his new move in his Dark form. "Now I'll show you!" yelled Sonic. Mephiles said, "Oh, damn." As Sonic unleashed the Sonic Shockwave at full power, he aimed for Mephiles, Frieza, King Cold, Cell and the Ginyu Force. As they all got back up, they all looked up in the air and saw Sonic at his darkest. Sonic said, "Enjoy your stay in Hell!" (Bzzzz) (Whoosh) (Boom) As he defeated them with ease, they were all sent back to jail. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Videl and Rouge went to school the next day to find out who were the Golden Fighters. "Well, it's obvious that Tails is one of the Golden Fighters, he's the only fox that has powers like that. But who was the other?" asked Rouge. Videl looked at Gohan and guessed, "I want to say it's that new kid, Gohan, but I highly doubt it. He doesn't have the physique of the Golden Fighter." So as Videl and Rouge spied on Tails and Gohan, Videl went up to Gohan and asked, "You there! Are you the golden Fighter?! If so, then I caught you red-handed!" Gohan got scared a little and said, "No! I'm not the Golden Fighter! I swear! Agghh!" Gohan and Tails hid, but Rouge surprised Tails with a kiss on the cheek. "Come here, big boy," said Rouge in a sexy voice. Tails looks at her and said, "Uh… why are you looking at me like that?" (Kiss) Tails freaks out and yells, "I have a girlfriend, Rouge! Stranger danger!" As she flies away, she catches Gohan in a corner and asks, "Ok, bub, are you the Golden Fighter or not? If you don't answer me, things will get _really_ ugly!" Gohan yells, "God dammit, Rouge! I'm not the Golden Fighter! How many times do I have to say it?!" Meanwhile, at Heaven, Sonic and Goku gets ready to finish the tournament. Goku was facing against Caterpy, the world's strongest insect. "Come here," said Caterpy in a deep voice. He grabs a hold of Goku and starts tickling him to death. (Goku laughing loudly) Sonic said, "Goku! He's trying to weaken you by tickling you! Break out of there!" A green hedgehog that looks exactly like Sonic yelled to him, "Shut your goddamn mouth, blue hedgehog! Go, Caterpy! Bring our Kai to victory!" Sonic looks at him and notices the exact resemblance. Sonic asked, "Just who the hell are you?" The green hedgehog pulls out a pair of shades and does a cooler stance. "The name's Scrouge the Hedgehog, and you are…?" Sonic laughs and says, "That stance was so freaking lame, bro. By the way, the name's Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog! This is how you make a stance!" "Check it!" "Now that's how it's done!" Scrouge looks impressed and said, "I must admit, Sonic. Not bad, but we shall see in the finals!" Back at the fight, Goku finally broke free, but Caterpy was going through metamorphosis. The announcer said, "Uh… how long is this going to be?" "About 500 years," said South Kai. "Well we can't wait 500 years, so that means that Goku wins by default! Now, onto the semi-finals, we have Goku vs. Pikkon and Sonic vs. Scrouge! This is going to be so epic, I can't take the suspense!" As Sonic and Goku prepare for the semi-finals, their competition is fierce. Will they be able to win? Also, can Gohan keep his Golden Fighter secret hidden long enough? Or will Videl and Rouge get him to confess? Find out in the next episode.


	2. Chapter 34

Episode 34: The Next Tournament

As Goku and Pikkon entered the ring, the announcer rang the bell and said, "Ok, guys. I want a good fight, so make this the best match ever. Go!" (Ding) As the match began, Goku already made the first move with a kick to Pikkon's side. (Wham) As Pikkon tried to fly in the air, Goku grabbed his cape and said, "Yeah, about that… you're not going anywhere." Pikkon got pissed and said, "Don't underestimate me, Goku! I'm going to win this tournament if it's the last thing I do!" Goku chuckled a little and replied, "Doubt it. I'm a proud saiyan warrior who was raised on Planet Earth, ok?" Meanwhile, back on Earth, Gohan and Tails managed to make it home safely without Rouge or Videl knowing about their secret. "Ok, Tails. You ready to train? The world tournament is coming up really soon and I want to win the prize money for Mom." Tails powers up into Super Saiyan and charges at him. Gohan charges back and fights to the limit. Tails grew wings as he was in his Super Saiyan form. "Well, Gohan? What do you think of my new transformation? I call it Super Saiyan Angelis." Goten went up to Gohan and asked, "Can I train with you and Tails? Mom won't let me train with her anymore even since I went Super Saiyan against her." Gohan and Tails smiled and said, "Sure." So as they all trained for the upcoming tournament, back at the Heaven Tournament, Pikkon was roughing Goku up, until they both took a quick breath. Goku went up to Pikkon and asked, "Are you holding back, Pikkon? I can tell you have more potential than that, bro." Pikkon chuckled and said, "I'll power up to the fullest, but remember: you asked for it." (Pikkon powering up) As he took off his weighted clothes, his power has increased by at least half. Pikkon said, "As are you holding back as well? I saw you transform back in Hell, and I want to beat you in your best form." Goku chuckled and said, "Ok, but don't call it back." (Goku powering up) (Ratatatattatatatatataattat) (Wham) Sonic was amazed and said, "Whoa. I don't think I can take on Goku if I don't step my game up." Scrouge laughed and said, "Fool! _I_ will be the one to take on Goku! You forgot we're next up, idiot!" As Goku and Pikkon were trying to wrap the battle up, Goku said, "I didn't want to have to do this, but I have to. You're a good fighter, Pikkon, I will admit, but I really want to win, so… SUPER KAIOKEN!" (Goku powering up) As Pikkon stood there shocked, Goku gave him an epic punch to the face. (Bam) Goku unleashed a Kamehameha so big, he literally blew up the ring. (Whoosh) Pikkon snuck him and punched him in the gut and continued to beat him senseless. (Goku panting) Back on Earth, Videl and Rouge finally caught Gohan and Tails along with Goten training. (Videl gasps) "I knew it! You _are_ the golden fighter!" Gohan got scared and said, "Shit! Busted!" Tails said, "Videl, we can explain…" Rouge said, "Please, Tails! I already knew ever since I dated Shadow. Mmm, he can really give it just right." Tails said, "Uh… ok. Anyways, what do you both want?" Videl said, "I want to learn how to fly, otherwise, Rouge and I will blurt out your secret." Gohan said, "Well, if you were a little nicer, then we would be happy to." Goten went Super Saiyan, but he fell on the ground due to energy consumption. (Goten crying) "Goten, are you ok?" Back in the tournament in Heaven, Goku was about to meet defeat for the first time. Pikkon said, "It's a shame that you lost. You were the greatest challenge for me, I will admit, Goku. Now… THUNDER FLASH!" (Smack) (Crackle) (Crackle) (Boom) Goku said, "Damn it, I barely escaped that!" "THUNDER FLASH!" Sonic yelled, "Oh crap!" (Boom) Goku said, "Hold on… I got it! The moment he charges up is when he's vulnerable." "THUNDER FLASH!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" (Boom) (Thud) "I can't believe it, ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "Pikkon has been blasted out the ring, so that means that Goku wins!" Goku turned to normal and cheered. "Yahoo! I'm moving on to the finals!" The announcer said, "Ok, folks, next up is Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Scrouge the Hedgehog." Goku yelled, "Good luck, Sonic!" As Sonic and Scrouge stepped into the ring, they immediately began to fight. "You see, Sonic, I know all of your tricks and moves from the rounds in the tournament. So basically you're in a losing battle right now!" Sonic said, "Hmph, doubt it. See there, if you knew _all_ of my forms and techniques, then I may lose to you. But there's a few you don't know about!" (Sonic powering up) Scrouge looks shocked and said, "I see. But that still won't save you!" (Scrouge powering up) Sonic looks shocked and said, "Wait, he can go Super Saiyan also? Dude… the fuck?!" As he charged to Sonic in full speed, they duked it out. (Ratatatatatatatatattat) (Bam) Sonic got punched in the face and stomach repeatedly. As he was beaten, he said, "Man. I _will_ admit, Scrouge, you're really good. But… I have another ace up my gloves." (Sonic powering up) Scrouge said, "Tch! Please! As if you can even…" (Wham) Sonic went Super Saiyan 2 and punched him in the face. "Ready to end this, Scrouge?" asked Sonic. Scrouge scoffs and said, "I couldn't agree more, Sonic." The announcer was amazed and yelled, "Amazing! Sonic and Scrouge appears to have changed colors! This battle is certainly breath-taking!" Scrouge said to Sonic's face, "Too bad I'm going to go up against Goku in the finals, but before this is over, I have a present. KAMEHAME…" (Sonic and Goku gasps) "Oh, no! How did he learn the Kamehameha?!" "HAAA!" (Whoosh) (Sonic screams) (Thud) (Stomp) (Sonic screaming) "See, Sonic? I told you that you were fighting a losing battle." As Sonic was being drained of energy by Scrouge, he picked up Sonic by the neck and gave him a death stare. (Scrouge laughs evilly) "You see this, Goku?! This is what's going to happen to you next!" South Kai said, "Scrouge, this isn't a fair fight. I taught you better!" "Shut the hell up! It's all about power!" That's when Sonic had a flashback about his friends and family. "Amy… Gohan… Tails… Knuckles… Goku… Krillin… Chi-Chi… Piccolo… Goten… Trunks… and Derek. No! I won't give up! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" (Sonic powering up) As he went Super Saiyan 2 again, he looked him dead in the face and said, "Scrouge, I read your mind somehow. You're working for Dr. Eggman and trying to revive something. Well whatever it is, it's not going to work." (Whir) "Lightray Kamehame…" Goku said, "Whoa! I got to learn that type of Kamehameha!" "HAAAAA!" (Whoosh) (Boom) As smoke was over the ring, the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the smoke is covering the action." (Booing) Sonic does a Spin Dash to clear up the smoke. (Thud) "And Sonic throws Scrouge out of the ring, which means Sonic is moving on to the finals!" (Sonic cheers) "Yeah!" Now that Sonic has defeated Scrouge, how will the ultimate battle between Sonic and Goku turn out? Also, will Gohan and Tails be prepared for the upcoming tournament? Find out in the next episode.


	3. Chapter 35

Episode 35: Sonic vs Goku

Back on Earth, as everyone else was training for the upcoming tournament, Vegeta and Shadow were doing hardcore battles. "Final Flash!" "Chaos… Blaster Sphere!" (Boom) Meanwhile, back in Heaven, the final match of the tournament was about to start. "Ladies and gentleman, the ultimate battle is about to commence. Give it up for Sonic and Goku, the two most powerful fighters ever!" (Cheering) As they both stepped up to the ring, they began fighting before the bell rang. (Bzzz) Sonic charged to Goku as he went Super Saiyan. (Ratatatatatatattattatatattat) "Man, fighting makes me a lot more excited. I even remember when we first met," said Goku. Sonic went Super Saiyan 2 and said, "Yeah, I remember as well. And to think, we became such good friends throughout all these years, and here we are, fighting each other. My blood and adrenaline is rushing." Goku went Super Saiyan 2 and said to Sonic, "I'm ready to go all out. You think you can handle it, Sonic?" (Sonic chuckles) "I'm all about speed. So, yeah, I should be able to handle you… for now." So as they started fighting to their max, Goku had the advantage so far. (Bam) Goku punches Sonic into a wall. Sonic shrugged it off like it was nothing and said, "Wow, Goku. Looks like we're both holding back. Don't forget, I have a Hyper Form. It may be weaker than a Super Saiyan 2, but I managed to make it strong enough to learn a new move. Here goes!" (Sonic powering up) As Sonic powered up to his Hyper Form, Goku just stood there and was amazed. Sonic turned Hyper and turned his back. "If you think you can hit me in my Hyper Form, then do it. I'll give you 1 free shot, but you're going to have to try." (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) As Goku was missing, he tried to charge up a Kamehameha to stop Sonic in his tracks. (Ratatatatattattatatatatatatattat) Sonic was beating Goku to the edge of the ring, but Goku flew up and kicked Sonic in the neck, causing him to revert to his normal form. "Heh, I will admit. This is one of the best fights I've ever had. But… did you forget the transformation I used against Frieza back then?" Goku asks, "What are you talking about?" "Remember the ring I had? It can absorb fire? Thus, giving me the power to use a new move." "Sheesh, how many forms do you have?" Sonic replied, "Enough to become stronger." (Sonic powering up) As he absorbed fire into the ring from the poles around the ring, he began to go Super Saiyan again. Goku and Sonic had a Kamehameha clash so epic, it got bigger. (Boom) As smoke appeared on the battlefield, Sonic and Goku were going at it again. "KAMEHAMEHA!" they both yelled. (Whir) "Oh, god! They're gonna end up destroying the place at this rate!" yelled King Kai. "KAMEHAME…HA!" (Whoosh) (Sonic screams) (Whistle) (Thud) Sonic falls on the edge of the ring, laying down. "Oh, no! Sonic, are you ok, buddy?" Sonic gets back up slowly and says, "Ugh. That was… breath-taking. I got to hand it to you, Goku, you got some serious firepower within, but… this match is still on!" (Both powering up) Sonic and Goku charged up so intense, it almost caused the ceiling to crash down. Goku tore off his orange suit and punched Sonic dead in the face. (Wham) (Thud) (Boom) Goku said, "Sonic, I will admit: you have speed and endurance, but… you're not going to win this." Sonic powered up and said, "Want to bet?!" The Grand Kai yelled, "Alright, that's enough, boys! It's obvious that you two aren't going to stop until the other forfeits. So that's why I'm pronouncing the both of you as a winner of this tournament." (Sonic and Goku cheers) "Ogh, it hurts to laugh," said Sonic. So as the Heaven Tournament ended, Videl was being taught how to fly by Gohan while Goten and Tails were teaching Rouge how to fire a Ki Blast. Videl said, "Uh… Gohan, would it be ok if I asked you out? And also participate in the upcoming tournament?" Tails said, "Oh, we already signed up." Rouge said, "Well, Shadow and I are going to win and there's nothing that can stop us. Not even your clown of a father named Goku!" So as they wrapped up their training, they all got prepared for the tournament the next day. Baba, in Heaven with Sonic and Goku, gave them the good news. "Sonic, Goku! You two can go back to earth for one day, but remember my warning form earlier. Now, go surprise your loved ones." "Aw, yeah! Let's go," said Sonic. (Zoom) (Whoosh) Meanwhile, while everyone else was at the tournament, Gohan told everyone, "This reminds me of Dad a lot. He used to love the thrill of fights. Sonic would try to outdo his opponents with speed, but now we'll never see them again." (All sigh) (Zip) (Zip) "Hey, guys," said Sonic. Everyone was cheering as they returned. Goten goes up to Goku and hugs him tight. "How's my little strong man?" Vegeta said, "Hm. So Kakarott finally returns for good." Sonic replied, "Oh, no, Vegeta. We get to come back for a whole day, then it's off back to Heaven." So as everyone went to go settle up for the tournament, Goten and Trunks got signed up for the junior division. "Aw, no fair, Dad. I want to fight the other adults!" yelled Goten. Vegeta said, "I hope I get to fight you in the tournament, Kakarott. That way, I can finally have a chance to defeat you." Shadow said, "As I too, Sonic. The score between us still hasn't been settled." So as they all went to the tournament, one of the monks that worked at the tournament yelled, "Everyone who is participating in the tournament, please come forward to the punching machine. This machine will determine who you go up against during the tournament." So as Hercule came out of nowhere and stepped up, he said to everyone, "Stand back, everyone! Let me take the first shot! I am the one wo defeated cell after all." As Hercule punched the machine, it displayed about '160'. As the SZ-Fighters went up there, Krillin took the first shot, as it displayed '187'. The other humans were shocked and scared. #18 took a shot at it as well, but her display was higher than Krillin's, as it showed '203'. Hercule said to himself, "What kind of freaks are these people?" Gohan took a punch and it displayed '211', while Goku's score displayed '300' and Sonic and Shadow displayed '284'. Vegeta said, "Stand aside, Kakarott! It's my turn!" So as it became Vegeta's turn, he punched the machine so hard, he literally broke it, due to the fact it was created from the hardest, strongest metal in the world. (Boom) The monks looked scared and said, "What… the hell just happened?" As everyone went to the ring to see who's fighting who, Vegeta and Shadow finally got their wish to fight Sonic and Goku. "Finally, I get a chance to defeat Kakarott in the tournament. To prove that I am the strongest in the universe!" Rouge flew up to Shadow and kissed him. (Kiss) "I hope you win, baby." Piccolo said, "Ugh. Emotions." Knuckles said, "I wonder who we'll fight next." Sonic was paired up against Shadow, Vegeta was paired up against Goku, Piccolo was paired up against Shin, who happens to be a mysterious being, Knuckles was paired up against Silver, Gohan was paired up against Kibito, who is also a mysterious being, Videl was paired up against Spovovich, Krillin was paired up against Big Chop, and Tails was paired up against Black Panther. SO alter on, the junior division started with Goten up against some random kid. (Bam) Goten already won his first victory with a simple punch to the chin. Next up was Trunks against a random kid. The random kid tried to intimidate him by calling him names. "Don't mess with me," said Trunks as he gave him an intimidating look. The boy laughed even harder. Bulma yells, "Go for it, Trunks! I'm rooting for you, honey!" Some fat lady in red gives Bulma a cold, hard look. Trunks said, "Look, let's just get this over with, ok?" (Swip) (Thud) "I give up," cried out the boy. "And Trunks advances to the finals!" yelled the announcer. Meanwhile, in the adult division, Krillin was up first. "Now it's Krillin vs. Pintar!" Pintar said, "I'm supposed to fight this little runt?! I'll try not to hurt him too bad!" But instead, Krillin defeated him with a single blow to the stomach. (Bam) (Whistle) (Thud) "Ring out," yelled the announcer, "Krillin advances!" He walked away with his fist in the air, looking like he doesn't care. Next, it was Piccolo vs. Shin. "Can Piccolo and Shin please step up to the ring?" Piccolo prepared to fight him, until he sensed his energy. "Oh, damn! That energy… it can't be… but what is he doing here on Earth?" said Piccolo. Knuckles said, "What's wrong with Picc… Oh, no! What's _he_ doing on Earth?!" As Piccolo and Knuckles somehow know the identity of the mysterious fighter, will the other SZ-Fighters learn the secrets of this mysterious people? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	4. Chapter 36

Episode 36: The Supreme Kais

Sonic asked Knuckles, "Hey, you ok? You look like you seen a ghost." Piccolo gulped and was still shocked. "I… I give up," he said. Goku and the others were shocked. Krillin chuckled a little and said, "Looks like Piccolo isn't so tough after all." Vegeta said, "Ok, enough of this! I just want to fight Kakarott in the match." "Next up," yelled the announcer, "We have Videl vs. Spovovich, who lost to Hercule in the world tournament years ago." Videl hopped into the ring and said, "This should be easy. If my dad beat this buffoon, then imagine what I can do." (Ding) "Let the match begin!" (Zoom) (Wham) Videl started things off with her famous Eagle Kick. Gohan cheered Videl on. But the kick had no effect on Spopovich. Sonic said, "Man, I wonder who taught her such sweet moves." Spopovich punched her in the stomach, then grabs her by the head, squeezing the blood from her nose. "Ugh. Dammit! How can someone like him take my Eagle Kick head-on? No matter, I'll just do it with all my force. Hyyaaahhh!" (Crunch) Sonic and the others looked shocked except for Shadow, Vegeta and Gohan. "Wh… what the? His neck… is it supposed to twist like that?" Spopovich grabbed his neck gently and easily twisted it all the way back around. (Pop) (Crunch) "Sup," said Spopovich in a deep voice. Spopovich rushed to Videl, threw her in the air and started wailing on her. (Wham) (Bam) Rouge says, "No! Videl, I can't let anyone hurt you!" Bulma and Chi-Chi pulled Rouge back from the ring. Bulma nods her head. Gohan gets a little pissed from the beating that Videl is taking from Spopovich. (Gohan powers up a little) Tails holds Gohan back and says, "Whoa, Gohan. Chill out and relax. I know you care about Videl, but she's got this. Trust and believe." As Spopovich grabs her by the head, Videl screams in pain. (Videl screaming) (Slam) (Thud) (Crunch) He places his foot on her head, hoping to kill her with one footstep. (Crunch) (Videl screaming) Gohan yells, "VIDEL!" Gohan unleashes his inner saiyan as Kibito is surprised. Goku said, "I wonder who that person was that Piccolo forfeited to." Piccolo stops Goku and said, "No! You don't want to upset the Supreme Kai!" The Supreme Kai walks up to Goku and offers him a handshake. Shadow said, "Something's quite off with that mysterious guy. His energy… is so high up." Back at Videl, Gohan went Super Saiyan due to him not being able to control his energy. "VIDEL!" yelled Gohan, as he exploded with rage. Kibito said, "Supreme Kai! I think he may be… the one." Supreme Kai made a rapist look and said, "He could be the one to help us defeat Babidi." Gohan rushes to Videl's aid and rescues her. The announcer said, "Well… technically, Gohan rushed to Videl's aid, so that counts as a disqualification. Spopovich advances." (Crowd murmuring) As Gohan rushes to the paramedic center, Hercule pushes Gohan out the way and said, "Oh, no! My poor, little baby girl. It's ok, daddy's here. Shame on you, boy! I ought to knock you out for putting her into this type of mess!" Back at the tournament, the announcer said, "The next match will be: Knuckles vs. Silver. Let's hope this match is exciting!" (Crowd cheers) Blaze was in the audience cheering Silver on. (Ding) "Let the match begin!" Knuckles and Silver power up to their maximum peak and take each other head on. Silver said, "Take this: Buster Cannon!" (Whir) Knuckles dug into the ground, making himself scarce. Silver closed his eyes and tried to feel out his energy. "Knuckles, it's no use," said Silver as he surrounded himself with psychic energy. Knuckles came out the ground in his Super form. "So, ready to go all-out, Silver? Don't think I forgot that you can go Super Saiyan." Silver chuckled a little and said, "I can go Super Saiyan if that's your desire, but the question is: do you think you can handle what I'm capable of?" (Silver powers up) Silver creates a psychic barrier around himself and says, "Try penetrating this bubble, Knuckles." "Gay," said Knuckles. Silver creates blue fireballs from his hands as he was going to perform his Finish Buster. (Whoosh) (Bam) "Auugghhh!" yelled Knuckles. (Slam) (Thud) "Ring out! Silver advances to the next round." Silver goes up to Knuckles and helps him up. "That was a great match, I will admit," said Silver while smiling. Knuckles got up and smiled. Now that the other matches are out of the way, only two remain before the semi-finals: Sonic and Shadow along with Goku and Vegeta. "Hmph. Looks like Sonic and I are up next. Get ready, Sonic." "Next up, it's Kibito vs. Gohan," yelled the announcer. "Noo!" yelled Shadow in rage. Sonic laughed and said, "Oh, well, better luck next time!" As Gohan rushed to the stage, he warned Kibito by saying, "I must warn you: I may not be able to control my power ever since my last battle with a monster named Cell." Kibito said, "Just, please go Super Saiyan already. I want to detect your energy first." Gohan said, "Alright, but you asked for it." (Gohan powers up) As Gohan powers up, the other stranger known as Yamu, tells Spopovich to absorb Gohan's energy while he grabs onto him. (Grip) (Gohan gasps) "Wh… what the…?" Supreme Kai makes a blue beam at Gohan, thus, paralyzing his body. (Swip) (Gohan screams in pain) Sonic, Shadow and Silver go Super Saiyan as they went to go help Gohan. The Supreme Kai said, "Back off, Sonic and Shadow. Silver, you too, as well. Trust me, what they're doing will actually aid us." Vegeta asked, "What are you talking about?" The Supreme Kai explains, "Well, you see, long ago, there was an evil sorcerer named Bibidi. He used to wreak havoc all over the galaxy with his creation known as Majin Buu. Majin Buu was invincible, until the other Kai's and I found a way to seal Majin Buu back into his ball. Then, we destroyed Bibidi once and for all, but sadly, he had a son before he died. His name is Babidi, and he'll try to resurrect Buu by using the world's strongest energy. But, this will also help us track him down." Sonic makes a boss-ass pose and says, "Count me in! I could use another adventure!" Goku said, "Yeah, I can help out, too." Vegeta yells, "Oh no! What about our fight, Kakarott?!" Goku replied, "Relax, by the time this is over, we can still make it to our match in the tournament. I promise." As Gohan's energy was sucked out, Krillin gave him a Senzu bean. Gohan asked, "Krillin, can you give another Senzu bean to Videl? We have to hurry and follow those creeps who stole my energy." "Sure," he replied. What did Spopovich want with Gohan's energy? Better yet, who is this so-called Babidi that Supreme Kai speaks of along with the so-called Majin Buu? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	5. Chapter 37

Episode 37: The 3 Evil Fighters

As Sonic and Goku went off with the Supreme Kais, Gohan yelled, "Wait for me, dad!" Tails and the others followed as well. The announcer looked up and said, "Well… it looks like there's only certain competitors left, then. Our champion of the world, Hercule, is going to face off against our junior division, Trunks, as an exhibition match." Back at our heroes, Spopovich and Yamu finally reach their destination point. Eggman steps out of a weirdly, shaped hut and says, "It's about time you two showed up with the energy." The wizard known as Babidi finally shows his face. He has green whiskers, bald head, and a lot of wrinkles on his forehead. "So, you two actually did something useful after all. I'm impressed… but you are of no use anymore. Goodbye." (Shine) "Ouh…," Spopovich groans. As his life energy depletes, he was curios as what happened to him. (Spopovich screams) (Boom) "Gah, my brother! Why did you kill him?! You bastard!" Babidi snickers and says, "Don't worry, you'll join him real soon." (Shine) (Yamu screams) (Boom) As they both died, the Demon King known as Dabura, steps out of the hut with Metal Sonic. As our heroes hid behind a cliff, Sonic whispered, "How does Metal Sonic keep coming back? No matter, I'll just kill him again." As Piccolo witnessed Dabura's energy, he was shocked as to how he became the new Demon King. "Uh, Goku? Before we even think about going after them, I should warn you about Dabura…" Silver asked, "Who's Dabura?" Knuckles said, "Dabura is one of the most powerful demons besides Piccolo and King Piccolo. I just wonder what's he doing all the way out here." Dabura looks Vegeta and Shadow in the eyes. "I see you up there," said Dabura. Krillin yells, "Look out, he knows!" "Now, before I take my farewell, there's something I need to do…," said Dabura. (Shoom) Dabura puts one hand in front of Kibito's face. (Kibito gasps) (Whoosh) As Gohan, Tails, Sonic and the rest got out of the way, Dabura spat from a distance and landed it on Krillin, Knuckles and Piccolo. (Spits) Sonic said, "Ok, just what the hell did you do that for?" Dabura said, "Follow me… if you want the answers." As the rest of them went inside, they saw nothing but darkness, until Dabura switched on the lights. (Whir) (Babidi laughs evilly) "Welcome… to your doom and end! With my new partner, we will resurrect Majin Buu, and the world shall be conquered by yours truly." Eggman steps up into the light. "Eggman," they all yelled. Goku said, "Just what the hell is going on?" "Well, if you must know, after your son and Tails defeated my magnificent beast, Chaos, I had to look for a new partner in crime. So Babidi hired me to take control of this operation." Dabura said to Babidi and Eggman, "Excuse me, masters, but I might suggest an idea to resurrect Majin Buu faster: We set these 7 warriors up with our best fighters. That way, when they release a ton of energy, it will go directly to Majin Buu, thus, awakening him." (Babidi laughs) "I love it. Excellent idea, Dabura," said Babidi. Silver overheard their idea and yelled, "We're not scared of your fighters! Bring it on!" Eggman said, "If you insist." (Zap) (Zap) All of our heroes have been teleported to a different dimension where the gravity is 50x stronger than normal. Vegeta said, "Stand aside, Kakarott. Shadow and I can handle the first warrior." So as Babidi opened the door, a freaky alien named Pui Pui came out and said, "Master, you do not expect me to fight these pathetic saiyans, do you?" Shadow said, "What's the matter? Scared to take on the ultimate life form? I don't blame you." (Vegeta laughs) (Pui Pui growls) "Shut the hell up!" (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) "Shadow, do you want in on this? He's starting to bore me," asked Vegeta. (Shadow powers up) "With pleasure," Shadow replied. (Ratatatatattatatatatattat) As Shadow easily dominated Pui Pui, he sent him flying towards Vegeta. Pui Pui said, "This is nothing! I'm coming for you, Vegeta!" (Grip) Vegeta intercepted his punch and said, "Do you _honestly_ think that we saiyans are scared of your kind? Please, don't waste my breath." (Wham) (Bam) Vegeta bounced up and down as if he was making a boxing pose. "Shadow, let's perform our ultimate technique," said Vegeta. Shadow threw a couple of Chaos Spears at Pui Pui, backing him up to Vegeta as he turned around. (Grip) (Pui Pui gasps) (Babidi and Eggman gasps) "Goodbye… freak," said Vegeta as he gave him a smirk. (Whoosh) (Boom) Pui Pui was dead. Shadow said, "Nice work, Vegeta." "Thanks, all in a day's work," Vegeta replied. Goku said, "Alright, it's our turn! Ready, Sonic?" As Sonic rushed to the next room, he screamed. Goku flies inside and couldn't see anything. "Sonic, where are you? This isn't funny." "I know that," he replied. A green beast laughs evilly and snarls. "Well, well, it looks like I get to have two meals for the price of one! Welcome to the second level. My name is Yakon, and I'll be your server for the day, the main course: saiyans." "Oh yeah? I'll show you," said Sonic. (Sonic powering up) As Sonic went Super Saiyan, Yakon's eyes grew bigger and said, "Yes! My lunch is even better than I expected!" (Slurp) (Whoosh) Sonic reverted to his normal form after being drained. "Wh… what the…? Why am I back to normal?" Gohan said, "Oh no! Without their energy, they won't be able to go Super Saiyan." Tails said, "At this rate, they're going to become Yakon's snack." (Tails crying) Silver said, "It's not over yet." "Huh?" everyone else said. Silver replied, "IF this beast feeds off of light energy, then all they have to do is focus on their surroundings." Goku said, "OK, Sonic. You did your best. Now it's my turn." (Goku powering up) Goku went Super Saiyan and said, "So… how do you like me now?" Yakon was drooling with joy and yelled, "I love it! You're feeding me too much! I may just explode! Now gimme your damn energy!" (Whoosh) Goku said, "Wait… I don't feel any weaker. His body's expanding and… I just got an idea." Sonic yells, "Goku, are you ok?!" Goku replied back, "Yeah! I need your help with this fight! I need you to go Hyper, ok? This beast feeds off of light, and if he feeds too much, he's going to pop." "Got it," said Sonic. (Sonic powering up) (Whoosh) "WH… what the hell is…?" asked Yakon. Goku goes in for a kick as he reverts back to his normal form. (Bam) Sonic goes for a Kamehameha. (Whoosh) "Bwahahahahaha! Your precious energy is all mine! Now…" As Goku goes Super Saiyan again, he has a smug look on his face, and says, "OK, Sonic, let's hit him with our deadliest attack while we still can." Sonic went Super Saiyan 2 and did a Chaos Rainbow Blast. Goku jumped up high and did a Kamehameha. (Whoosh) "Nooooooo!" (Boom) As Yakon died, Babidi started throwing a tantrum. "How can 2 of the 3 greatest demons be killed by saiyans? Hmph, no matter. Dabura, would you be as kind as to eliminate them all?" Dabura smirks and says, "Yes, Master Babidi." Now that 2 of Babidi's greatest warriors have been defeated, who will be the one to take on Dabura next? What about Eggman's evil scheme? Will it finally be a success? Find out on the next episode.


	6. Chapter 38

Episode 38: The Demon King Dabura

As our heroes advance to the final room, Sonic said to Gohan, "Ok, Gohan, it's your turn now. Remember, don't hold anything back, ok, bro?" Supreme Kai said, "No! The whole point of this was to make sure not to use all of our energy! Why would you go all-out?" "Because we're all saiyans, Supreme Kai. It's in our blood to go all-out no matter the cost," said Vegeta. Silver said, "Look! The door is opening!" Gohan became a little pumped up and yelled, "Alright, let's do this!" Tails and Silver was by his side while slowly powering up. Dabura comes out of the dark room saying, "Ah, 3 maggots for the price of one. I must say, you must feel pretty confident for coming this far. But… a useless effort! I shall crush you in an instant!" As Gohan, Tails and Silver went Super Saiyan, Sonic said, "Is it me, or did Gohan's energy just got lower from when he fought Cell?" As Gohan, Tails and Silver fought Dabura, Gohan made the first strike. (Bam) Tails said, "Silver, he's coming your way!" "I'm on it," he replies. (Whoosh) Silver lights up a couple of blue fireballs from his hands and locks on to Dabura. (Whoosh) "Augh! It burns," yelled Dabura. Tails said, "Ha! Bull's-eye!" (Dabura laughing) "Are you serious? You think that pathetic trick would work on me?! You're in the Demon World now, boys. With each minute passing by, I get a lot stronger, while your energy slowly depletes." Gohan looks down on Dabura and says, "Well, then, looks like we'll have to kill you instantly." Tails goes Super Saiyan 2 and performs his Rainbow Kamehameha. As the colorful aura surrounds him, he says, "Dabura, your time has ended. Looks like Majin Buu won't be resurrected after all." Dabura chuckles and said, "Yes, but you know the old saying: if you can't stand the heat, then die." (Dabura blows) As dodged the fire, he forcibly reverts back to his normal state. "Wh… what the hell just happened? Why am I not a Super Saiyan 2?" Silver and Tails also reverted back to their normal states. As Gohan struggled to go Super Saiyan again, Dabura laughs. "Foolish boy, have you not heeded my words? This is the Demon World!" Gohan somehow went Super Saiyan 2 again, but with barely any strength left and fired a Kamehameha at full power. (Gohan powering up) (Whoosh) Instead, Gohan absorbs the Kamehameha into his fist and punches Dabura in the face. Babidi interrupts and says, "That's enough, Dabura. We have all the energy we need for Buu." So as everyone teleported back to where they started, Vegeta yells at Gohan. "You idiot! You could've killed Dabura at full power! But instead, you spared him! You're not even Saiyan worthy anymore!" Goku told him, "Vegeta, calm down. Besides, with all of us combined, there's no way that Dabura could beat us." Sonic said, "Yeah, just give him a break." Shadow makes a pissed look and said, "Break?! That's just like you, Sonic! You're always so relaxed and chilled! Why can't you be a brutal saiyan like Vegeta and I?" Gohan said, "But… I never actually wanted to be a fighter." Shadow said, "Oh, shut up! Your mother has made you soft! Instead of studying about books and stuff, you could be a hardcore warrior!" Babidi said out loud, "Now, one of you has to face my fourth warrior! I'll give you a hint: he's right in this room." Supreme Kai looks around to see, but he didn't sense any evil Ki, until he looked at Shadow and Vegeta. (Supreme Kai screams) Silver asked, "What's wrong? Is it the fourth warrior?" "Yes," he replies, "But it's… Shadow and Vegeta!" "What?!" said the two at the same time. Babidi rubs his crystal ball and chants a spell. "Papadapapa!" (Vegeta and Shadow gasp) "Ugh! Get out of my head. Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD," yelled Vegeta. Shadow said, "Ugh! What's… happening… to me…? I feel… AAUUGGHH!" (Vegeta powering up) "SOMEONE… ANYONE… GET THIS WEIRD ENERGY OUT OF MY HEAD," yelled Vegeta. As Goku, Sonic and the rest tried to help, they became shocked by red electricity and was sent back. Goku and everyone else except Shadow and Vegeta was sent back to the World Tournament. "So… Vegeta and Shadow," said Babidi, "I command you two to destroy the world!" But Shadow said, "I'm going back, to fight Sonic! That's my only objective! Ready, Vegeta?" (Zip) As they made their way back to the tournament, Goku and Sonic saw Vegeta and Shadow with a weird "M" on their forehead. "Kakarott, now is the time to fight. You've humiliated me for too long. I can finally settle the score with you!" Sonic said, "Vegeta… what did he do to you?" Vegeta replied, "Isn't it obvious, Sonic? He awakened the old me again. Which means… I can do this…" (Whir) (Whoosh) (Boom) Goku was shocked and yelled, "Dammit, Vegeta! What the hell was that for?! You killed many innocent lives! I… I have no choice but to fight you, if it makes you stop killing more innocent lives." (Vegeta gasps) Supreme Kai jumped in front of Goku and yelled, "I won't let you! If you two fight, you'll send tremendous energy to Majin Buu, thus, resurrecting him." Goku went Super Saiyan and said, "Supreme Kai, I have to do this…" But the Supreme Kai said, "I'm not moving no matter what!" Goku conjures an energy blast in front of his face with no cares. (Whir) Shadow said, "Sonic… I finally get to prove how I'm the ultimate life form. I'm superior against you in every way!" Sonic said, "Hold up… (Gasp) You gave Babidi your will on purpose, didn't you?!" Shadow replied, "Yes… I did. I kept getting tired of you surpassing Vegeta and I, so I had to do what I had to do to be back on top." Supreme Kai was scared as hell, as Goku made the energy ball even bigger. "Oh, ok… but just try not to awaken Majin Buu, or else it's game over," said Supreme Kai. Goku, Sonic, Vegeta and Shadow teleported to the Rocky Mountains to settle the score once and for all. The Supreme Kai hatches a plan and asks Gohan and Tails, "What if we go straight to Majin Buu and obliterate him ourselves? That way, we can get rid of him _and_ use our full strength without awakening him." So as they teleported straight to Babidi and Dabura, Gohan was in complete shock. "So that's… Majin Buu." Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks find Silver while flying around. "Guys, you got to get back home now! It isn't safe around here." Trunks said, "We were just flying around, but since you mentioned it not being safe…" (Whoosh) Silver chased them around yelling, "Dammit, I'm not kidding around!" Back at Sonic and Goku, they were preparing to settle the score. "Shadow, I can't let you go out, not like this," yelled Sonic. (Shadow laughing evilly) "See that, Sonic? That's what makes you soft. You care about other people while I push myself beyond my limits, thus, you'll never become a true Saiyan. Now, let us fight." (Sonic growls softly) "Fine. I'll fight you, if that's what you want, but remember, I'm not holding back at all!" (Shadow chuckles) "That's more like it!" (Shadow powering up) (Sonic powering up) (Ratatatattatatatatatatatat) "I know I'm going to risk this, but it's the only choice of ending this quickly. Chaos…Aura Tornado," yelled Sonic, as the Chaos Emeralds flew into a different location. Meanwhile, at Goku and Vegeta, they were battling so hard, they were causing the ground to shake. (Ratatatattatatatatatatatat) (Wham) (Vegeta panting) "Well, well… I must admit, Kakarott, you have gotten a lot stronger. But, you're still not able to defeat me." Goku, with a concerned look, asks, "Vegeta, why are you like this? This isn't like you all of a sudden." But a few seconds later, Goku realizes why. (Goku gasps) "You sold your soul to Babidi on purpose, didn't you?! But why?!" Vegeta got pissed off and said, "Because… I wanted my old instincts back. When we first met, I was a true Saiyan warrior, nothing was beyond my powers, until I met you. When you defeated me, I went to Namek to get stronger and get my revenge. But then, I grew a good side, and against Frieza, I sadly lost. The man who betrayed me, my father, and every other Saiyan. But you, you stood up to him, regardless, and did what I couldn't. You became the legendary Super Saiyan before I could. But when I finally learned the secret, I finally became unstoppable. Until I met the androids, and Cell. I had to seek intense training, but that's when you told me about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. So as Trunks and I trained, I felt myself becoming stronger than I ever imagined, so I left and took on Cell in his semi form. But when he absorbed #18, that's when he was stronger than me. But your son defeated Cell by tapping into his full potential. And that's what Babidi did for me… you can take away my parents, my comrades, but there's one thing you'll never take from Prince Vegeta: HIS PRIIIIIIDDDEEEEE!" "That's when I grew a family of my own. I was living a hardcore life, until I met Bulma, then I slowly started to grow fond of my son, Trunks… my badassery, slowly draining away. But… that's all going to change once I defeat you. Head's up!" (Shine) (Cling) (Cling) (Cling) (Cling) (Cling) (Goku growls) "Vegeta, no. Don't do this to yourself. You don't know what you're doing!" Vegeta yells and says in a pissed tone, "Oh, I'm sorry! You mean this?!" (Smack) (Smack) "Or this?!" (Ratatatattatatatatatatatat) Back at Sonic and Shadow, they were going full force, while Gohan and Supreme Kai took on Dabura and Majin Buu. Can our heroes defeat this new villainy? Or is this the end… forever? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	7. Chapter 39

Episode 39: Majin's Triumph

As Sonic and Shadow were still fighting, Sonic asks, "Shadow, what about Rouge? How do you think she'll feel if you're controlled by Babidi?" Shadow snickers and says, "She's no concern anymore. The only thing I need is my old life back as a true Saiyan warrior! Stop stalling and let's finish this!" (Clash) As Shadow becomes more and more pissed, he turns into a red monster. "What's the matter, Shadow?! Can't keep up?!" (Sonic chuckles) Meanwhile, Gohan and Dabura tries to finish what they started, but Babidi halts them. "Wait! It is time…" Dabura looks shocked and said, "Wait… does this mean…?" "Yes, Majin Buu has finally awakened," exclaimed Babidi. (Gohan and Supreme Kai gasps) Back at Sonic, Shadow, Goku, and Vegeta, all 4 of the greatest warriors felt Majin Buu's immense power. (Goku gasps) "Is that…? Vegeta, stop! We can't fight anymore! I think Majin Buu has finally been resurrected because of our fight. Don't you care about your family?!" Vegeta closes his eyes and says, "You're right. You win. I'll fight alongside you again, for you, to defeat Majin Buu." Goku cheers and yells, "Alright!" As Sonic and Shadow halt for a second, Shadow thinks of a plan and says, "You know what, Sonic? All of this was pointless. Let's go defeat Majin Buu together, as a team." Sonic said, "Really?" Shadow double-crossed him and said, "No!" (Crack) As Sonic became unconscious, he reverts back to normal. (Thud) Meanwhile, As Goku grabbed the bag of Senzu beans, Vegeta knocks him out with a chop to the neck. (Crunch) Vegeta eats the last bean and goes straight for Majin Buu. (Whoosh) As Shadow grabs Sonic's hand, he steals his energy. (Zoom) Meanwhile, Silver spots Gohan and the Supreme Kai and goes to their aid while Goten and Trunks goes to see the fight. As a fat, pink monster rises from the purplish, spiky ball, it was none other than Majin Buu himself. Babidi asks, "Excuse me, but are you Majin Buu?" (Majin Buu shrieks) "Buu, Buu, Buu, Pow, Pow, Pow!" Babidi said, "Starting today, I am your new master, Babidi. Now, you see them two over there? Kill them!" Supreme Kai said, "Get ready, Gohan." "Wait for me, guys," yelled Tails. Tails was by Gohan's side as a Super Saiyan 2. Majin Buu goes for a punch. (Bam) Supreme Kai goes for a blast to Majin Buu's stomach. (Whir) (Boom) (Ssssss) As the smoke clears up, Majin Buu stands there as if it had no effect. Tails said, "I got this. Super Rainbow Kamehameha!" As he launched his Kamehameha, Majin Buu absorbed it and ate it. That's when he conjured out a blast that blew Gohan away. As Silver was just standing there feeling helpless, he tries to hold in his tears. Dabura said, "I think you need to call him off now, Master Babidi… that Saiyan boy is my concern." Babidi yells, "Shut the hell up, Dabura! You are no use to me anymore! I finally have Majin Buu!" Dabura looks shocked and said, "Well, then. Looks like I'll have to kill Majin Buu myself." (Whoosh) As Vegeta and Shadow gets closer to Majin Buu's power, Goten and Trunks finally arrive, but they had to sneak there undetected. Dabura goes up against Majin Buu, but gets easily defeated in mere seconds. (Bam) "Augh! My eyes! You pink, obese bastard!" Majin Buu got pissed and blew steam out of his head holes. (Whistle) Majin Buu unleashed a weird, pink beam that turned Dabura into a cookie. (Bzzzz) (Poof) Majin Buu rushes for the cookie as the Supreme Kai tries to stop him. (Majin Buu Chewing) (Crunch) (Crunch) (Gulp) "Mmm, cookie good," said Majin Buu. The Supreme Kai lets out an eye blast, but misses. (Supreme Kai growls) (Boom) Majin Buu said, "Me bored, me hurry this up." So as Majin Buu hurried and defeated Gohan and the Supreme Kai at the same time, Piccolo, Krillin, and Knuckles turn back to normal. "Uh, I'm back to normal," questioned Krillin with a surprised look. Knuckles said, "Look, who's that pink guy?" Silver said, "I think that's… Majin Buu." Knuckles has a shocked look on his face as he sensed his energy. As Goten and Trunks yelled, they accidently broke Piccolo's arm as a statue. (Crumble) "Oh, shit! Quick, Goten! Help me put…" Piccolo reassembles himself from stone as Vegeta and Shadow finally arrive. "Sup, Babidi," said Vegeta, with a cocky smile. Shadow said, "Hey, look, Vegeta. I'm guessing that pink blob of shit is Majin Buu. Heh, let's finish him off really quick." Silver halts Shadow and said, "Hold up, you can't… he killed the Supreme Kai. And sadly… Gohan." Piccolo was scared after hearing that. Goten asks, "What's wrong, Piccolo?" Piccolo looks back at Krillin and says, "Get everyone else and guard them at the Lookout. It's the only safe place that Majin Buu can't reach. Plus… I heard from Silver that… Gohan's dead." Goten yells, "What?! No, my brother can't be dead!" (Goten cries) "I'll fucking kill him!" As Goten and Kid Trunks went Super Saiyan, they spectate the battle in case anyone else they loved got killed. Who will be victorious between the fight of Good vs. Evil? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	8. Chapter 40

Episode 40: The Princes' Tribute

As Shadow, Vegeta, and Majin Buu was about to fight, Eggman pops out of his ship and says, "Oh, Shadow, I have someone who would be more than gladly to destroy you! Meet Metal Sonic 4.0!" "Tch, you think that scrap of useless metal can compare to me? Ha," said Shadow in a sarcastic tone. As the fur began to battle, Vegeta was getting the advantage against Majin Buu. (Ratatattatatatattat) But Majin Buu kept absorbing the hits like it was a feather. "Buu's turn, pow, pow, pow!" (Whir) Majin Buu was charging up a blast to obliterate everyone in his way. "Yes," said Babidi, "Send these wretched fools straight to hell!" Piccolo gets pissed off and goes for the kill. "Shut the hell up, Babidi, and go to hell," he yells. Babidi looks at him with a grin and says, "I sense evil within you. You shall be my puppet slave!" Piccolo said, "Piss off!" (Shing) Back at Sonic and Goku, they both finally wake up from their unconsciousness. "Ugh, what the hell? Who is Vegeta fighting? Oh, no!" Sonic gets up and says, "Yo, Goku, what's the…" They both nod at each other and rush to Shadow and Vegeta's aid. (Zoom) (Whoosh) Back at the fight, Majin Buu was beating Vegeta senseless after quickly turning the tables around. (Thud) Vegeta lies down in quick defeat. Trunks goes Super Saiyan and flies in to save his dad. Goten and Silver joins him to save Vegeta. "Dad, you got to get up! You can't lose to that fat, pink, bloated bastard! Please, dad! You're the strongest in the universe!" As Vegeta slowly opens his eyes, he heard Trunks' words of wisdom and got back up. As he got up, he says, "Son, I haven't held you ever since you were a little baby. I have been acting selfish towards my own wife and child. Come here, son." As the heart-warming moment was touching, Babidi yelled with a middle finger, "Ew! You guys are faggots!" Piccolo was shocked on how he was still alive. Vegeta closes his eyes and whispers to Trunks, "I'm sorry for this, Trunks. But it's the only way you won't get hurt." (Smack) Vegeta karate chops Trunks in the neck, causing him to revert to his normal form. (Thud) Goten gasps and grabs Vegeta by the stomach. "Why did you do that, Vegeta? He was your son, fathers don't do that to their son, so why would you do…" (Bam) Goten gets knocked out by the blow to his stomach. Shadow said, "Silver, I used to think you were just an arrogant fool, but throughout the years ever since the androids, I've grown quite attached with you. So I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do." (Wham) Silver got kicked in the back temple by Shadow. Shadow thinks of his past and says out loud, "Piccolo! I need you to take the boys and Silver to the lookout so they can be protected. Vegeta and I… have something else in mind." Knuckles grabs Goten and says to Shadow, "I know what you're planning… but I must say: you're doing the right thing for once." Vegeta says, "Majin Buu! Your reign and tyranny ends here! You've caused so much destruction! I'm doing this for my son, Trunks, my beautiful wife, Bulma… and yes, even for you, Sonic and Kakarott." Shadow looks at Vegeta and nods. "Now… take this, Majin Buu!" Vegeta creates a nuclear blast that was so deadly, Majin Buu was caught in the explosion along with Shadow and Babidi. Shadow creates a Chaos Blast to add onto the Final Explosion. Shadow whispers to the air, "I'm sorry, Rouge. I'll never be by your side physically, but I'll always be in your heart. CHAOS… OBLIVION!" (Boom) (Majin Buu screams) (Ssssss) A few moments later, they were both made of stone, and sadly died. Meanwhile, as Sonic and Goku witnessed their horrible death, goes back to the lookout and tells everybody the bad news. Sonic goes up to Rouge and hands her Shadow's ring. (Rouge gasps) "I'm sorry Rouge, but Shadow's… dead," said Sonic. (Rouge sniffles) "My husband… no." Knuckles said, "He did the right thing, Rouge. If it makes you feels better, I can help you get through this." "You bastard! It's all yours, Piccolo, Sonic, and Goku's fault that my husband is dead!" Videl and Bulma cries out in Vegeta and Gohan's name. (Goku gasps) "Majin Buu is causing more havoc. Will that bastard ever learn?! Goku looks down in sadness and looks at Sonic. Sonic nods at Goku and tells everyone, "We're going to confront Majin Buu once and for all! Trunks, please go look for the dragon balls using this radar I stole from Babidi. It's his own technology, so be careful. Let's go!" (Zoom) (Whoosh) Back at Majin Buu and Babidi, they were destroying cities, killing innocent people, and slaughtering millions of lives. (Babidi laughing evilly) "Yes, that's a good Buu! I promise anything you desire, as long as you don't disobey me, otherwise, back into the ball you go!" Eggman drops in and says, "Ooh, can I join on this fun?! Babidi, meet Scourge the Hedgehog. He's the cooler, yet deliciously evil version of Sonic." Scourge said, "It's nice to meet you, assface!" "It's Babidi, you imbecile! (Clears throat) Anyway, I need you to assist Majin Buu here on destroying this planet. I promise your award _will_ be excellent." Eggman laughs and says, "There's no one that can stop us now that the greatest heroes are dead! We finally won!" Sonic, from a far distance, yells out loud, "I don't think so, Eggman! You, Scourge, Babidi, and Majin Buu are going down!" "Augh! Sonic! You're… in your Dark Form. I haven't seen that form ever since you first fought Shadow and Vegeta!" "Oh, trust me, Eggman, what Goku and I are about to show you is far _beyond_ powerful than this form." Goku joins in and says, "Ok, Majin Buu, I'm about to teach you the true power of a Saiyan. Ready?" Can Goku and Sonic buy time for Trunks to search for the dragon balls, or will these treacherous villains catch on to their plan? Find out in the next action-packed episode.


	9. Chapter 41

Episode 41: A pair of Super Saiyan 3's

As Goku was getting ready to demonstrate the power of a Saiyan, Sonic does the same to Scourge, except he's already seen the last limit of Sonic's potential. "Ok, Majin Buu… as you can see, this is my normal form." (Whoosh) Sonic points to himself and says, "This… is a Super Saiyan, as you seen it before by Shadow, Tails, Gohan and Vegeta. Trust me, there's more." Goku said, "As you can see, I can also be a Super Saiyan, but this next one…" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Goku and Sonic transforms into Super Saiyan 2's. Sonic said, "You can have the honors for this one, Goku." Goku nods and says, "This… is a Super Saiyan beyond the level of the previous Super Saiyan, or you can call it a Super Saiyan 2." They both look at each other and nod in joy. Babidi said, "Ok, so you changed your hair, so what?" Sonic and Goku both shout at the same time, "This… is further beyond!" (Goku powering up) (Sonic powering up) (Eggman screaming) Back at the lookout, everyone else felt Sonic and Goku's power increasing dramatically. (Piccolo gasps) "How in the…?" Knuckles said, "Sonic… your energy… it's…" Bulma asked, "What's going on, guys?! The ground is shaking!" Amy said, "Hold tight, Derek! Mommy's got you!" (Derek giggling) (Sonic powering up) (Goku powering up) Majin Buu was amused, as he just looks at them powering up. Goten said, "Yeah, you can do it, dad!" (Sonic powering up) (Goku powering up) As Sonic and Goku power up immensely, they finally became… a Super Saiyan 3. (Whoosh) (Shine) (Shine) "This is a Super Saiyan 3, although, we haven't tested it out yet," said Goku. Babidi was scared, so he directed Majin Buu to attack. As they began to fight, Sonic charges up a Kamehameha to finish off Majin Buu quickly. Goku, on the other hand, was beating Majin Buu senseless. (Grip) (Wham) "Sonic, any luck with the Kamehameha yet?" "No," he replied, "It still needs a little more time!" Goku goes for a roundhouse kick to Majin's face. (Bam) (Goku panting) "Man, being a Super Saiyan 3 sure does take the hell out of you." Sonic said, "Goku, it's ready! Stand back! Ultra-Kamehameha!" Goku was surprised on the force of the Kamehameha. Majin Buu sucked it up and made his own Kamehameha. "Buu!" (Whoosh) As Sonic and Goku dodged it, they both said to each other, "Whew! That was a close one!" (Both laughing) "Again, again! Buu want again!" Babidi yelled, "You, fat, pink of shit! I COMMAND YOU TO EXTERMINATE THESE TWO IMMEDIATELY! ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?! I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR BALL!" Sonic said to Majin Buu, "Are you really going to take orders from a mutant ant? Besides, he told us that he's going to get rid of all the candy." Majin Buu was shocked and said in a soft voice, "No… candy?" Babidi yelled, "HELLO?! I AM TALKING TO YOU, MAJIN BUU! DESTROY THEM OR ELSE NO MORE CANDY!" Majin Buu gets pissed off, blows steam out of his breathing holes and says, "You no tell Buu what to do anymore!" (Grip) He grabs Babidi by the neck and chokes him hard. "Nooo! Majin Buu, please…don't…" (Squish) As Babidi died for good, Majin Buu said, "Thank you, Sonic. Now Buu go destroy more things. Buu want good opponent." Sonic said, "Wait! I promise you a good opponent, in fact, a better one." Majin Buu said, "Hm… ok. But Buu will wait 3 days, if no good opponent show up, Buu blow up world." Goku said, "We got to hurry and fast." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) As they made it back to the lookout, Goku said, "Piccolo, I know who we can choose to beat Majin Buu: Goten and Trunks. With the Fusion Technique, there's no way they can lose." Piccolo asks, "How do you do this so-called Fusion?" "Come here, I'll show you. It's like this: Fu… sion… ha!" (Knuckles growls) "Are you out of your goddamn mind, Goku?! There's no time for games! Almost everyone we know is dead! Gohan, Vegeta, Tails, and even Shadow… all killed by that fat bastard!" Sonic said, "Relax, this is for real." Piccolo said, "Fine. But this better not be a joke." As Piccolo and Goku demonstrated the Fusion Technique to the boys, Goten and Trunks learns it in mere seconds, but doesn't take it seriously. Meanwhile, back at Hercule, he sees Majin Buu, but was shocked on why he was going to kill an innocent dog. "No! Majin Buu, no! Killing is bad! Don't you see that?! Now you have to face the wrath of Hercule!" "Ok, Majin Buu no kill anymore." Hercule, said, "Holy shit, are you serious?" "Mmhmm, you seem like good person, so Majin Buu no kill anymore." So later on a few days later, they befriended the little puppy, became good friends, and lived a temporary happy life. But… two thugs come out of nowhere and shoots the puppy. (Hercule sniffles) Majin Buu said, "Doggy? You ok? Doggy?" Hercule said, "No… doggy is dead." Majin Buu said, "Nooo!" (Whistle) Hercule runs away, but Majin Buu quickly heals the puppy. (Whir) Back at the lookout, Baba comes by and says, "Sonic, Goku, it's time to go back. That Super Saiyan 3 stunt you pulled cost you a lot of time. Although, I will admit, that was an impressive transformation." Sonic asks Knuckles, "Hey, while I'm gone, someone has to teach the boys about the Fusion Technique. Can you do it?" "Uh… sure, I guess." So as Goku waved goodbye to everyone else, Goten and Trunks asked, "Hey, can we see your Super Saiyan 3 forms? Please?" Sonic chuckles and says, "Ok, but only once, so look carefully and try not to blink…" (Sonic powering up) (Goku powering up) (Shine) (Shine) "There you go, boys." "Now make sure you respect Piccolo and Knuckles, ok, Goten?," asked Goku. "K," he replied back. So as our greatest heroes left back to Heaven, Piccolo and Krillin started teaching them the Fusion Technique. Back at Hercule and Majin Buu, the shooters tried to take on Majin Buu, but failed. 4 days later, Piccolo wakes up Goten and Trunks by conking them on the head. (Bam) "Now, listen up. Today's the final day, so everyone's waiting out there to see how you perfected the Fusion Technique. Go!" As everyone else steps back, Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion. "Fu… sion…" "Ha!" (Shine) (Squish) (Burble) "Tada! Here's Gotenks, the best warrior alive!" "What the hell happened?" (Gotenks breathing heavily) Knuckles got angry and said, "Gah! I knew it! Your posture was sloppy! Do it over!" Goten and Trunks nods as they did the Fusion Technique. "Fu… sion…" "Ha!" (Shine) (Moan) (Knuckles laughing hard) Piccolo face palms himself and says, "Noo! Goddammit, can't you two do anything right? Think about Gohan and Vegeta! They sacrificed themselves for us!" Goten and Trunks gets serious and does it right. "Fu…sion…" "Ha!" (Shine) "Aw yeah, that's more like it!" Everyone else becomes shocked. (All gasps) Piccolo said, "You finally did it. Now before we get into the other part of training, we must…" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We can take on Majin Buu in this form. See ya!" Chi-Chi said, "Wait… form? Does that mean that…?" (Gotenks powers up) (Whoosh) (Zoom) Back at Majin Buu, he was just relaxing like a baby, until Gotenks shows up. "Hey, fat-ass! I'm going to kick to smack the bubblegum out of you, right here, right now!" Majin Buu mercilessly wails on Gotenks with pure ease, and grabs him by the collar. "What did mean boy say about Buu?" Later on, Gotenks went back to the Lookout all bruised up. Now that Gotenks doesn't prove a match for Majin Buu, what will the future outcome be? Stay tuned for the next shocking episode.


	10. Chapter 42

Episode 42: A New Buu is Born

Back at Majin Buu again, this time, from the previous death of Bee, the dog that Hercule named, he gets so angry, he regurgitates a purple, evil version of himself. "Sup," he said. Majin Buu said, "Ooh, who are you?" The Evil Buu said, "Me Majin Buu, who are you?" Majin Buu gets pissed off and says, "No, me Majin Buu, who you?!" Evil Buu walks up and says, "Piss off, you fat, pink, overload of shit!" (Bam) Eggman watches and says, "Uh, Scourge? Which one are we supposed to root for?" "Beats me, as long as Sonic is dead, I could care less." So as Majin Buu unleashes his chocolate beam at Evil Buu, he simply blows it back at him. (Blows) (Majin Buu screams) (Bzzzzz) Back at a mysterious planet, Gohan and the Supreme Kai were still alive. "Whoa, what is this sword? It's beautiful," Gohan said. Goku and Sonic teleports there and says, "What's up, guys? Gohan, I thought you were dead! Thank god you're alive." Gohan goes up to them and says, "Dad! I'm so glad you're here!" The Supreme Kai said, "Excuse me, Goku, but we're currently under training at the moment." Goku said, "Aw c'mon, don't be like that! Hey, Gohan, pass me the sword!" (Swipe) As the Supreme Kai ripped a giant, steel block from the ground, he said, "Well, then, let's test out your strength with the Z-Sword… if you can handle it." (Whoosh) (Crackle) (Crackle) (Snap) As the Z-Sword broke in half, Gohan yelled, "Oh, fuck!" (Whir) The Z-Sword began to sparkle and shine, then, an old man looking like the Supreme Kai came out. "Why, hello there. I am the Elder Kai, and… hold on. I'm free… which means…" Tails said, "Uh, they accidently broke the Z-Sword and…" The Elder Kai yelled, "You two dumbasses broke it?! That sword is the most powerful weapon throughout the galaxy!" Sonic said, "C'mon, Elder Kai, sir. There's got to be a Plan B!" The Elder Kai thinks of something and says, "Well… there is the Potara Fusion. But… there are only a few earrings left available. Once you fuse with someone else, you can achieve a far greater power, but…" The Supreme Kai said, "Alright, let's do it, Kibito." (Whir) (Whir) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Shine) As they both fused, they named themselves KibitoShin. "Awesome! I want to fuse as well," Sonic exclaimed. The Elder Kai said, "But… once you fuse with the Potara, there's no separating." Everyone was shocked. "Gah! Why didn't you say anything before we fused?" asked KibitoShin. "You interrupted me before I could finish the rest of my sentence, so you payed the price on your own." Meanwhile, back on Earth, as Evil Buu ate the candied Majin Buu, he said, "Before Buu eat you, Buu has things to take care of." The shooter tried to shoot Evil Buu, but it had no effect. He turns his back on the shooter and eats Majin Buu. (Chomp) (Chomp) (Chomp) (Gulp) (Whistle) "Oh, yeah! Buu feels good…" (Evil Buu powering up) (Rumble) Piccolo said, "Oh, no! Majin Buu is… transforming!" Everyone at the lookout was scared. Gotenks scoffs and says, "Bitch, please, we're ready for him this time… besides, with all that secret training we've been enduring, we can tackle anything in our path." Piccolo said, "Well, in that case, get into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, quickly!" By the time they rushed up there, Gotenks' time ran out and they separated. Meanwhile, at Sonic and the main heroes, Sonic says, "Tails, I'm gonna go for a quick run around the planet. I need you to time me. Go!" (Zoom) Goku waves his hand and says, "Now that you mentioned it, this planet does feel light… like at least 1,000x gravity. I wonder…" (Whir) The Elder Kai yells, "Stop! Gohan and Tails, I need to give you the strength to defeat Majin Buu. Now, sit here and let me focus on your temple." Gohan asks, "How do you know about Majin Buu?" "I'm the Elder Kai, remember? I know all. Now, please sit down." Sonic comes back and asks, "Ok, Tails, how long was that?" "Whoa, only 3.8 seconds! You've really increased your speed, Sonic, especially since you learned Super Saiyan 3!" "What can I say? I am the ultimate badass hedgehog," Sonic said with a cocky smirk. "Hmm… it is done. Gohan, Tails, your power is now extremely enhanced. Now, I suggest you head down there immediately and help your friends… before they get hurt." "Right. Goodbye, dad. I guess I'll see you in the future… I hope." Goku hugs Gohan and says, "I will… my son." Sonic goes up to Tails and says, "Buddy, make sure you give one to Majin Buu for me, ok?" "I will, Sonic." (Zoom) (Zoom) Back at Evil Buu, he finally finished transforming… into Super Buu, with the pink flesh of the old Majin Buu, but with muscles. Eggman laughed with triumph and said, "We did it, Scourge! Victory is finally at our grasps." As Super Buu was unstable he looks at Eggman with an intimidating look and says, "Buu thanks you, but Buu kill you later." As he makes his way to the Lookout, Knuckles and Piccolo senses his energy spiking up. "He's coming to the Lookout… but how does he know that we're here?" As Super Buu made it in a few seconds, he said, "I kill all humans, for the strong guy to come out!" (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Screaming) 30 minutes later, Super Buu said, "Ah… it is done. Now, to kill you all!" Knuckles said, "Wait! Gives us one hour for the strong guy to appear." Super Buu asks, "What's an hour?" As Piccolo brought out a time glass, he explains, "You see this green sand? When it goes all the way down, that's when the hour is gone." Chi-Chi said, "Fuck this! You there! You killed my baby! Explain yourself, dumbass!" (Smack) Amy follows up with a hammer to his head. (Bonk) Super Buu stares at them with a pissed look and asked, "Tell me, do you love eggs?" (Bzzzz) (Chi-Chi screams) Goten yells, "Mommy, no!" Trunks, Silver, Knuckles and Piccolo holds him back and pins him down. "Goten, no! You'll die if you try to take him on," said Trunks. "But he killed my mom and my brother! I can't let him hurt anyone else!" Piccolo said, "Quickly, try the Fusion Technique one last time!" So as Super Buu rushed to the Time Chamber, he saw Gotenks and Silver getting ready to fight. "So, these are the two people that are going to fight me? Fair enough… more candy for me." As Gotenks gets ready, Super Buu walks up and says, "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to keep your skull and rape it to the limit." Gotenks looks scared and says, "Oh, shit!" Silver went Super Saiyan and said, "You're not doing anything! I'll stop you right here right now… for Shadow, Vegeta Tails, and especially Gohan!" Now that the gloves are off, the fight for the universe is about to begin. Will Silver and Gotenks be able to finish off what Vegeta and Shadow started, or will they also fall victim to Super Buu's wrath? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	11. Chapter 43

Episode 43: Another Super Saiyan 3?!

As Gotenks made the first punch, Super Buu just stood there as if it didn't affect him at all. (Grip) (Gotenks choking) "Listen here, boy. I'm going to kill everyone you love and cherish, and then I'm going to eat them like candy. Understand?" Silver went Super Saiyan and blasted Super Buu, causing him to slowly melt. As he quickly regenerated, Super Buu stuck his tongue out and said, "Nah, nah, you can't kill me, dumbass!" Silver went Super Saiyan 2 and showed him that he means business. (Silver powering up) Super said, "Ok, so why you rainbow-colored?" Silver replied, "Why are you so damn ugly?" (Piccolo and Gotenks ooh) Super Buu gets pissed and heads for Silver, but he unleashes a Telekinesis Dash. (Zoom) (Boom) (Super Buu gasping) "You… you big meanie! You pay… for you actions." Piccolo said, "Alright, now let's finish him off before he…" As Super Buu quickly regenerated, he stretches himself to Gotenks and yells, "Peekaboo, you little shit!" Piccolo said, "Enough of this! I want in on this action! You ready, Knuckles?!" "Right behind you," he replied. (Piccolo and Knuckles powering up) Super Buu said, "Hmm… 4 against 1 is an odd matchup, but I'll go for it, anyway." Gotenks said, "I got a few more tricks up my sleeves! Take this: Galactic Donuts!" (Super Buu growling) "Why can't I move? Buu does not approve of this!" A loud voice comes out of nowhere and says, "Allow me to help you, Buu!" (Slash) Gotenks, Silver, Knuckles, and Piccolo were shocked to see a green hedgehog, but they thought it was Sonic. "Sonic, you bastard! Don't you realize what you've done?! You're going to destroy us all!" (Scourge chuckling) "You, stupid, retarded echidna… I'm not Sonic, I'm Scourge the Hedgehog, who was hired by Eggman to kill you goody-twoshoes." Silver said, "Well, it doesn't matter, because I'll deal with all of you like the same: with death." As Scourge went Super Saiyan, everyone else was shocked. (Scourge inhales and exhales) "So… how do you like my Super Saiyan form? Oh wait, you didn't even know I was a Saiyan!" (Scourge laughing) Super Buu said, "Hmm… thanks, Scourge. By the way, what happened to Egg-shaped guy?" "Let's just say, he'll be napping for a while… now, to take care of the rest of you all at once!" (Whir) (Bzzzz) Gotenks panics and says, "Oh no! I have no more moves left to take them out with! I'm completely defenseless! Help me!" Piccolo and Knuckles nod at each other and blasts the door to the Time Chamber. (Whoosh) (Boom) Super Buu looks shocked and said, "Uh… what happened to door? Why it not there no more?" Knuckles said, "No can get in, and no one can get out. We're all trapped forever, so you might as well get comfy as hell in here." "So… no candy? No chocolate, no vanilla, no soda, or sweets?" Piccolo said, "Nope! It's all gone!" Super gets pissed off and yells so hard, the vibration through time and space caused a hole through the fabric. (Rumbling) (Rip) (Whir) "Huh?" everyone said. Scourge said, "Screw this, I'm out of here! I didn't sign up for this!" (Zoom) Super Buu stares at it like it was magical. "Goodbye… it was fun while it lasted, but me need to go eat candy." (Whoosh) (Sip) The portal closed, trapping our heroes forever. Gotenks said, "Yeah, he better leave, otherwise I would've ripped him wide open." Knuckles said, "Wait… what are you saying?" "I faked being helpless, just to lower his defenses. Also, my last trick would've done _way_ more damage, anyways," said Gotenks. Piccolo conks him on the head and yells, "YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE FUCK YOU'VE DONE?! NOW HE'S GOING TO KILL EVERYONE ELSE AT THE LOOKOUT!" (Gotenks whimpers) "Chill… here it goes." (Gotenks powers up) (Whoosh) (Wind blowing) (Gotenks powering up) (Whoosh) (Shine) "Well, what do you think? It took me a little less time than my dad did to transform like this." Gotenks has somehow pushed himself to a Super Saiyan 3. He grabs a mirror and says, "Whoa. Freaky hairdo… but it is kind of col with the thunder aura." "Ok, so here's the plan: we have to do what Majin Buu just did, that way, we can make our own portal and escape before he kills everyone else." So as everyone yelled their hardest, they felt a slight rumble, but nothing happened. Meanwhile, at the Lookout, Super Buu returns. Krillin said, "What happened to the rest of the guys?! Answer me, dammit!" He charges at Super Buu, but misses and gets turned to candy. (Whoosh) "Hey, how you doing, sweet, delectable chocolate?" Krillin said softly, "Oh, shit." (Bzzzz) (Clump) Krillin gets turned to candy and dies by getting eaten by Super Buu. "I want more candy… right now!" (Bzzzz) (Bzzzz) A few moments later, as Gotenks and the rest made it out alive, they were too late. "Alright, we made it out! Great work everyone," cheered Piccolo. Super Buu was sipping a soda and said, "Sup. I was waiting for you guys to finally show up." Silver said, "Where is everybody? I don't sense a single positive energy point." (Super Buu breathes heavily) "I ate them all up. I gobbled them up except for the cat. She put up a fight, but I had to choke her with my bare hands." As Silver rushes to Blaze, he holds her in his hands and says, "Blaze… no. You didn't deserve this… any of this. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you… but I'll make it better… by avenging you." Super Buu said, "Yes… she was stupid to try to beat me. No one can beat this." Gotenks said, "We'll see about that. Volleyball Missile Barrage!" (Zoomph) "Piccolo, Knuckles, Silver… help me finish him off. I'm going to beat this mofo volleyball style." (Bam) (Wham) (Smack) "and for the spiker…!" (Wham) (Whistle) (Boom) back on Earth, in a rocky field, Gotenks went to search for Buu, but he gets punched in the face out of nowhere by him. (Gotenks grunts) "Lucky shot, you pink bastard! But I'll make sure it won't happen again!" "You mean like this?" said Super Buu as he sneaked up on him. (Grip) (Squish) (Gotenks screams) Silver said, "Take this!" (Whoosh) (Boom) (Super Buu grunts) "How… did you… manage… to lay a scratch on me?" Silver said, "Like I said to everyone other villain: it's no use!" (Whir) "Nope!" Super Buu quickly regenerates just before Silver fired his blast. "Ha, ha! You still cannot defeat me! I am Super Buu! The greatest ever! Buu, Buu, Buu!" Now that Super Buu has become a little more powerful, can our heroes hold their own before Tails and Gohan get here, or will they also be eaten by this horrific monster? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	12. Chapter 44

Episode 44: Gohan's Ultimate Ode

Back at the fight, before Gotenks could finish off Super Buu, they become separated once again. "Oh, shit! Hey, Buu! Give at least 30 more minutes, ok?" He stares at them with a menacing look and says, "Nope! Time's up!" Just before they were about to be finished, Tails and Gohan appear just in the nick of time. "Hey guys, what we missed?" asked Gohan. Goten runs up to Gohan and hugs him. "Gohan! I thought you were dead, big brother!" (Gohan chuckles) "No… luckily, I'm not. Piccolo, Knuckles, Silver… I barely recognize you at all." Knuckles smiles and says, "Same here, champ. It's been a while, and your power has increased sharply. I can't believe that you've grown up like your father. It's touching, really." Tails goes up to Knuckles and says, "Wow, Knuckles, you've grown since the last time we've met up." "Yeah, no question. Now… let's give Super Buu what we've got." (Zoom) Gohan said, "Goten, where are the others?" Goten cries and says, "Everyone's gone, including Mom and Videl. Even Shadow and Vegeta are dead!" Gohan gets pissed and goes for a punch at Super Buu's stomach. (Wham) "This one's for Videl, and everyone else you killed!" (Bam) Silver goes Super Saiyan 2 and says, "Let me on this! This is for Blaze, you pink bastard!" (Whir) (Whoosh) (Boom) As Super Buu got pissed off, he let out a nuclear scream, surrounding himself with smoke while stomping the ground. "Nooo! I am Buu, Buu powerful, Buu, Buu, Buu!" Super Buu falls asleep and snores loud. Goten sneaks up to his back and says, "Hey… wake up." (Snoring) Piccolo screams, "Goten, get out of there before you get killed!" As Super Buu woke up, he makes a menacing look. "Ah, I finally rested up, now Buu know how you beat me. You two boys, fuse into strong man again, Buu dares you." Piccolo said, "Something tells me it's a trap. But just in case, you two should probably do the Fusion again." So as they did the Fusion Technique again, they went straight to Super Saiyan 3. "Bum, bum, bum, bum, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks has arrived!" Tails goes Super Saiyan 2 and launches a blast at Super Buu. (Whir) (Whoosh) (Boom) Super Buu was blasted into a pile of pink goop. "How… how did fox boy do that? He no powerful than Buu!" But, as he looks behind Piccolo and the rest of them, he smiles evilly and puts his thumb down. "Bye, bye!" (Gotenks screaming) "Augh! What the hell…? Help me… somebody!" Piccolo screamed, "Gohan, Tails, save yourselves… just defeat Buu before it's too late!" (Gurgle) (Gurgle) Dende comes in too late to even help Piccolo. Knuckles was trying to fight back the goo, but he got caught in it trying to help Piccolo, thus, being absorbed as well. "Now, come to Buu," said Super Buu in a deep voice. (Whoosh) (Splat) (Crackling) (Crackling) (Crackling) (Shine) "Ah, now I can speak in a proper language instead of that gibberish. Wouldn't you agree, Tails, Gohan and Silver?" As the three heroes were shocked by Super Buu's new powers, they were worried about how to fight back knowing of his new strength. Gohan said, "Leave this to me, guys, I don't want anyone else getting hurt." So as Gohan goes against the new Super Buu, he gets easily handed to. (Ratatatatatatatat) "Hey, Super Buu! Taste this! Electro Kamehame… HAAA!" (Whoosh) "Hmm… I don't think so, Gohan. I have a move that I'm certain you're familiar with. Special Beam… Cannon!" (Bzzz) Tails goes Hyper and tries to deflect it from Gohan. (Tails powering up) Meanwhile, on the Kai's planet, Sonic and Goku watch the fight that's going on. "We got to go help them! That's my son out there," yelled Goku. The Elder Kai said, "No, I'm afraid not, since he absorbed Piccolo, he would expect your arrival. He is too smart for you and Sonic to take on." Sonic said, "But that's my best buddy out there! What if he gets absorbed by him, too? Then we'll all be screwed!" (Elder Kai sighed) "Luckily for you two, I have another pair of Potara Earrings, but, these are the last pair, so whoever you fuse with, make sure they're powerful enough to fuse with to take him down." Goku said, "Wow! Thanks, Elder Kai! I just know who to fuse with! Ready to go, Sonic?!" "Hmph, ready," Sonic said in a cocky tone. (Zoom) (Whoosh) Back the fight, Gohan, Tails and Silver were almost defeated. (Super Buu laughing) "C'mon, guys, I know Piccolo and Knuckles taught you better than this, especially you… Gohan." (Super Buu opens mouth) (Boom) As Gohan and Tails laid there helpless, Silver was the only one standing. "If I'm the only one that can take you down, then so be it! Shadow taught me how to fight! Show no mercy to my enemies at all costs! I'm Silver the Hedgehog, and I will defeat you… for Blaze, Shadow, and everyone else you took away from me!" (Whir) (Boom) Super Buu blows away the smoke and said, "I will admit… those were some nice fireworks… but… they weren't enough. Now, if you'll excuse me… I have a couple of pests to deal with. I'll make sure you have a turn as well." (Grip) (Gohan choking) Hercule runs up and says, "Buu, no! You promised no more killing!" Silver said to Hercule, "That's not the same Buu you knew anymore! He's a pure, destructible monster!" Hercule's face expression made Super Buu frown and pissed off. Gohan tried to punch Super Buu in the stomach again, but he did a backflip and pointed his fist right at his face. "Uh, uh, uh… Piccolo has taught you a lot better than a sneak attack. Now… that could've been your head. Am I right?" As Super Buu performed the Galactic Donuts, he trapped Gohan, making him helpless. (Whir) (Bshoom) (Gohan screams) "Here it comes! If you don't want to die, you better jump out of the way! KAMEHAME… HA!" Gohan said, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN! I MADE IT TOO FAR! I AM SON GOHAN!" (Shatter) Super Buu charges for a kick, but Gohan luckily encounters it a kick of his own. (Bam) (Thud) (Thud) (Gohan panting) "Aw, what's the matter? Tell you what, since you put up a good fight, how about I make your death quick and painless, eh?" As a blue and orange blur flashed by, it was Sonic and Goku to the rescue. As Goku went up to Gohan and fed him a Senzu bean, they both went at Super Buu. Goku was reminded about the earring by Sonic. "Oh, yeah, Gohan, catch," yelled Goku. But Gohan missed it. Goku yelled, "Gohan! Why the hell did you miss it?!" Gohan powered up and said, "I'm sorry, besides, even without the earring, I can finish him off now with full strength." As Tails got back up, he went Super Saiyan 2 and said, "Super Buu, I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Silver said, "Now we're talking! Aw, yeah! Let's finish him off, guys!" Super Buu said, "No. My only target is Goku now, I can sense an enormous energy burning inside him. So… shall we begin?" As Goku went Super Saiyan 3, they began fighting. (Ratatatatatatatat) (Super Buu laughing) "Face it, Goku, you cannot defeat me! Thanks to the power of Gotenks, the mind of Piccolo, and the force of Knuckles, I am an unstoppable nature." Sonic said, "Did you forget about me, Buu?" (Sonic powering up) "Ah yes, Sonic the Hedgehog… the fastest thing alive. Well, then… let's quickly put you out of your misery, shall we?" (Poof) "Ugh, what the fuck? What happened to my powers?" Goku chuckles and says, "The boys' Fusion time must've ran out. Looks like our plan worked after all. Game over, Buu." "Or did you not notice my antennae missing a piece," asked Super Buu. (Goku gasps) "Where is it?" As Sonic spotted something pink slithering towards Gohan, he yells, "Get out of there, Gohan! He's going to absorb you!" Tails was too weak to move, and Silver was exhausted from his final attack, so the three of them became absorbed by Super Buu, increasing his powers dramatically. "Oh, fuck!" (Squish) (Gurgle) (Gurgle) (Whoosh) (Splat) (Crackle) (Crackle) (Shwoomp) (Stretch) (Stretch) As Super Buu absorbed Gohan, Tails and Silver, the menacing creation has become unstoppable. How can Sonic and Goku defeat him now? Or is it too late to make a comeback? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	13. Chapter 45

Episode 45: The Ultimate Warriors are Born

As Super Buu absorbed Gohan, Tails and Silver, he says, "So… this is what being the ultimate Majin is like? I feel powerful! No one can stop me now!" "Dammit! He's gotten a lot stronger! Goku… I think this is the end for us. We've made it so far to let the world end, but… sadly, we failed" "Sonic, is that how a Saiyan warrior like you gives up? How pathetic," yelled a familiar voice. It was Shadow and Vegeta revived again. Goku said, "Shadow! Vegeta, am I glad to see you two! We need help defeating Super Buu, he's absorbed everyone and gotten much more powerful!" "Tch, please, Kakarott! We've gotten a lot more powerful in the Other World… as you can see, we too, have become a Super Saiyan 3, just like you and Sonic." (Vegeta powering up) (Rumbling) (Shadow powering up) As Shadow and Vegeta powered up to the fullest, they became a Super Saiyan 3 as well. (Shine) (Shine) As Super Buu yawned, Vegeta got pissed and said, "If you're looking for a fight, deal with Shadow and I next." As Super Buu fought Vegeta and Shadow, they were easily beating Super Buu, but, he had a sneaky trick up his sleeve. (Bloop) (Bloop) (Bloop) (Bloop) "As you can see, I have a new trick that Gotenks was too stupid to even try, I call it: the Ghost Kamikaze Attack! Go, ghosts!" (Whoosh) (Vegeta powers up) "Big Bang Attack!" (Whoosh) (Boom) "Hmm… not bad," said Super Buu, "But you still can never compare to me!" "Bitch, please, you can never come close to the Prince of Saiyans." (Whir) Goku said, "Vegeta, wait!" Super Buu sneaks to the back and strikes Vegeta, knocking him out of his Super Saiyan 3 form. (Wham) Shadow diverted back to his Super Saiyan 2 due to energy consumption, and yelled, "Hey, Buu! You want to fight the strongest one alive?! Well… come and get me, you pink bastard!" (Whoosh) As Super Buu watched the four power up, he said with a cocky tone, "You four don't stand a chance in Hell against me. Just give up and allow me to absorb you so that I can make this quick and painless." Goku said, "Wait! That's it! Vegeta, this may sound a little sketchy, but the only way to beat Buu is if we fuse with these. Think about it, the ultimate warrior, born to protect and serve." Vegeta said, "Fuse with you?! As if! I am the Prince of Saiyans! I refuse!" "But Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma died for you as you did for them. Don't you care about your own family?" (Vegeta gasps) "Give it to me, quick! Like this, right?" "Yeah… also, once we're fused, there's no going back." "What the fuck?! Seriously, Kakarott?!" As Sonic pulls his earring out, he goes up to Shadow and asks to fuse with Shadow. "Tch! I wouldn't fuse with you if you were the most powerful warrior ever!" Sonic gives Shadow a smirk and says, "But I am! I don't know how you're going to avenge Rouge." Shadow said, "Grr… fine. I'll do it for Rouge and Silver. Hand it over! So I put this into my left ear, right?" Sonic said, "Yup! Let's do this!" So as the four warrior fused with their rivals, they became two ultimate warriors. (Shine) (Chuckling) "What do you call a Vegeta and a Goku? I guess Vegito sounds like a good matchup." "Hey, Vegito, don't forget about Sonadow over here. After all, we are the ultimate fusion warriors ever." As Super Buu lets his guard down, Vegito lets out a mighty yell and makes a Razor Wind Blade to his face. (Whoosh) (Slice) "You pissed me off for the last time! Now, prepare to die by the mightiest Majin Buu ever!" "Oh, no, you don't!" (Wham) (Vegito chuckling) "Sonadow, I got this in the bag. You can sit this one out if you like." (Vegito grunting) "Tch! No way! I want to test this baby out! (Bzzzz) "Hey, Super Buu! Get a load of this!" (Bam) "Ugh! I had enough of this! I expected a decent challenge, but this is far from what I expected! No matter, I can just end this quickly and finish blowing this world up." (Super Buu powering up) "Oh, dammit! At this rate, we'll all be dead! Guess we have no choice! Sonadow, we have to go Super Saiyan," said Vegito. "Hmph! Fine, but I'm not holding any punches!" (Sonadow powering up) (Shine) "Say hello to… Super Sonadow, Guardian of Light!" (Vegito powering up) "Whew! That was a load off my back! Now… to finish what we started!" (Bam) (Ratatatatatatatatatattatatatatatat) "See this? This is going right up your ass! So… have you said your prayers?!" (Whir) (Whoosh) (Super Buu grunts) "Now… to do what should've been done in the first place…" (Bam) Now that Vegito and Sonadow have made it up to a Super Saiyan, can they dish out the finishing blow to Super Buu once and for all? Or does Super Buu have a trick or two up his sleeve? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	14. Chapter 46

Episode 46: Enter the Buu

As Vegito and Sonadow fought Super Buu, they both had the advantage and decided to end this quickly. "Ok, Buu, time to end this once and for all. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…," said Vegito. Sonadow looks carefully at Super Buu to make sure he doesn't try any tricks. "Hmm… something tells me that he's up to… what the?" As Super Buu pulled out his antennae, he yells, "I got you now!" (Bzzzz) "Vegito! Hold on, I got this!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" (Whoosh) Super Buu dodges it out of the way. Vegito was turned into coffee candy, as Hercule and Dende were watching the whole time. "Oh, no! Now that they're turned into candy, we're screwed!" "Not if I can help it," yelled a mysterious voice. (Whoosh) The blast that was randomly fired split Super Buu in half. That's when Tien and Espio came out of nowhere. "As you can see, you did manage to slice me… but… did you really think I'd be done that easily? Ha!" (Whoosh) (Wham) "Now… back off while I enjoy this delicious piece of candy," said Super Buu in an evil tone. (Bam) Vegito squeaked, "Yeah, bitch! What you gonna do now, huh? Look at yourself: getting your ass kicked by a piece of candy, how pathetic." (Whoosh) (Gurgling) Super Buu looks at him and says, "How… are… you still alive? I defeated you already. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Vegito said, "You want to see another trick?" (Vegito powering up) (Squish) Vegito finally broke free and reverted to his normal body. "Now, what do you say we… hurry this up, shall we?" asked Vegito in a cocky tone. (Ratatttatatatatatatat) Super Buu created an energy blast and yelled, "OK, THAT DOES IT! TIME TO…" "Nope!" (Wham) Sonadow said, "Hey, I want some of this action as well." (Whir) (Pshoom) (Super Buu grunts) "You… meddling… bastards! I had enough of this! If you want to absorb someone, you have to do it yourself! Get the fuck over here!" Vegito and Sonadow said, "Oh, shit!" (Vegito gurgling) "Ugh! Sick, Vegito! That's just…," said Sonadow. (Super Buu laughs evilly) "Now that I'm in your body, I have complete control over you. I can take on one body at a time, but this… this is the perfect test for me." Vegito chuckles and says, "You just don't get it, do you?! Well then… guess you'll have to learn the hard way." (Vegito powering up) (Super Buu screaming) "Gah! What the hell is going on?! Fuck this body, I'm out of here!" (Sonadow vomiting) "I can't take anymore of this shit! I say we finish him off! Ready, Vegito?!" "Ready," he replied. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" (Whir) Super Buu snuck up behind him and said, "Surprise, muthafucka!" (Squish) Vegito and Sonadow said, "Son of a bitch!" (Squish) (Gloop) (Gurgling) (Chewing) (Chewing) (Super Buu gulps) "YES! VICTORY FOR SUPER BUU IS FINALLY MINE! I DID IT! I'M THE BADDEST MOTHERFUCKER ON THE WHOLE DAMN PLANET!" (Super Buu laughing evilly) But… little did he know was that in a few seconds later, Vegito said while covered in a barrier of Ki, "Thank goodness he fell for that. Now I can rip him wide open from the inside." (Whir) (Whoosh) (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) Sonic panicks and asks, "Whoa! Why the hell did we unfuse?! I thought the Potaras could never split!" Shadow said, "Well, it looked like our plan worked after all, Vegeta. Now that we're separated again, we can take on Super Buu like the true Saiyan warriors we are!" Goku stuck out his tongue and said, "Well, we didn't want to be fused anyways!" Sonic said, "Let's just go find the core of…" (Moaning) Shadow said, "Do you hear that noise?" (Moaning) Vegeta said, "There it is again, but it… sound like Trunks." Goku said, "It must be the boys! I forgot that Super Buu absorbed them! C'mon, let's go save them." Super Buu pops out of nowhere in his own mid saying, "Just where the goddamn shit do you think you four are going?" Back outside the mind of Super Buu, Eggman wakes up from being unconscious from Scourge's knockout. "Ugh… what happened? And why does my head hurt? Oh, well, I'll remember it eventually. Hey you! What happened to Majin Buu?" Hercule said, "If you must know, then that new Super Buu guy absorbed Sonic and Shadow along with Goku and Vegeta as they fused together." Eggman stuttered, then laughed in victory. "Looks like things are finally going to look up. Now, to build the Eggman Empire." Meanwhile, as the heroes made it halfway to Super Buu's brain, Goku see Gohan alive… but he was hypnotized by Super Buu's energy. Goku, who was all happy, yelled, "Gohan! Thank goodness you're ok! C'mon, let's go defeat Buu together as father and son!" (Crack) Gohan said, "You're not my father! What kind of father would allow his son to be absorbed?!" Meanwhile, at Sonic, he finds Tails, but instead of a good reunion, Tails knocks Sonic to the ground. "Ugh! Tails, what the hell?! I thought we were buddies!" Tails said with an evil voice, "You're not my buddy! If you were, you wouldn't let me get absorbed! Now you must pay for your actions!" Back at Eggman, he shrinks himself into Super Buu's mind. As Shadow saw Sonic beaten up, he said, "I know what's going on… Super Buu is playing tricks with us so that we can be falsified. Well…. Sonic may have trouble hurting his own buddy, but I don't have a problem taking you out, Tails." Tails becomes surrounded by a black, mysterious aura and grabs Sonic by the neck. "So… how does it feel being helpless, Sonic? You feel my pain as I did as I were your sidekick ever since we first met." Sonic takes a deep breath and says, "Well then… looks like I'll just have to return the favor. Shadow, you ready, bro?" "Hmph, I was born ready," Shadow replied as they both went Super Saiyan. Vegeta went to go find the rest, but they were all evilfied by Super Buu's energy. (Wham) "Hmph, don't think I didn't realize about this. I had the same feeling when I was under Babidi's spell. Now… where's…?" (Vegeta choking) Vegeta kicks Piccolo's neck, but Piccolo gave him a devilish smirk. "Vegeta… you are nowhere near worthy to be with Trunks. He's with Super Buu now, and we all serve him and him only." Silver was taking on Sonic and Shadow along with Evil Tails. "It's no use! Give up and be absorbed by Super Buu already." Now that our heroes have met up with the evil illusions of our other heroes, what will be our heroes' next step? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	15. Chapter 47

Episode 47: The Dangerous Buu

As our heroes were fighting the illusions, Gohan, Silver, Tails, Piccolo, Knuckles, and Gotenks were charging up their ultimate moves. "KA… ME… HA… ME…", yelled Gohan. Piccolo and Knuckles charged their attacks with high electricity. (Bzzzzzz) Silver walks up slowly and says in a playful, yet evil tone, "It's no uuussseee…" Gotenks made the Ghost Kamikaze Attack perfectly on the first try. (Spits) Sonic said, "Looks like we don't have a choice… we're going to have to go full force on them." (Sonic powering up) As Goku, Sonic, Vegeta and Shadow stood side-by-side, they unleashed their most brutal attacks, until they saw them turn into desserts. Vegeta yelled, "Screw this! If you want something done, be a badass about it at least!" (Yank) Super Buu yells, "Noooo! Don't pull that! If you do, I'll revert back to normal." Shadow makes a smirk and says, "Well then, I guess it's time to pull the plug." (Stretch) (Rip) Back outside of Super Buu, he spits out everyone that he absorbed. "Finally, peace can be restored once we blow Super Buu from existence." Sonic said, "Shadow and I can take it from here! Chaos…" Shadow yelled, "Explosion!" (Whir) Super Buu was yelling so hard, he started getting buffer as if he was on steroids. (Super Buu yelling) "Gwwwwaaaaaahhhh!" As Super Buu was in extreme pain from the people he absorbed being out of him, he slowly transforms again. "Gaaaaaaaahhhhh!" (Whir) (Sizzle) Sonic and the others became surprised by the transformation. As the smoke clears up, Super transformed into a kid version of himself: known as Kid Buu. As he starts wrecking up the Earth, he creates a ball of nuclear energy. "Where's your God now?" said Kid Buu. Vegeta said, "Kakarott, Sonic, Shadow, the Earth is going to blow! We're all dead, even if we try to fly in space!" Goku yells, "Like Hell we are! Everyone, hold onto me!" So as Goku flies to the sky, he looks down to see the boys, Knuckles, Piccolo, Tails, and Silver laying down along with Hercule and Dende. Sonic yells, "Goku, I'm going to rescue everyone else, ok? Just go without me, I'll be fine in the Other World." (Zoom) "Hang on, guys, I got you." As Goku flies down to grab Sonic, they all teleported to the Supreme Kai's world. As Goku turns back to normal, he said, "Whew! We did it! We made it out alive. And the boys are safe." Hercule said, "Thanks for rescuing me and Dende, Sonic." Vegeta said, "Hold up… where are the boys?! My Trunks… my son. No…" Goku yelled, "SONIC! WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?! YOU GRABBED HERCULE AND DENDE INSTEAD OF GOHAN AND THE REST?! YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME FOR THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sonic said, "I must've grabbed them by accident… I'm sorry guys." (Sonic sniffling) Vegeta yells, "Well, sorry doesn't bring back my son, now does it?!" Gohan appears out of nowhere and says, "Sup. Did we miss anything?" Sonic cheers and says, "Yes! They're alive! Now we _really_ have a chance on defeating Kid Buu for good. Dende, quickly heal the rest, ok?" "Got it." So as Dende healed the rest of the heroes, Kid Buu traveled to Other World to wreak havoc. Yamcha asked, "Ok, buster, just what the hell are you…?" Krillin said, "Yamcha, let's do this. We can prove our training was worth it in Other World." Kid Buu quickly speeds up to Krillin and punches him. (Wham) As Krillin tried to crawl to safety, Kidd Buu grabs him by the foot with his anteannae and says, "Uh, uh, uh… I ain't done yet." (Slam) As he sensed a lot of energy, Kid Buu instantly went to the Kai's planet. (Zip) (Crash) "Dad, let Tails and I finish him off… he's my business in the first place." "I appreciate that, my son. But… Sonic and I can handle it from here. Get your rest for now and maybe I'll save you a turn or two." Kid Buu fell asleep, hoping to recharge his own energy. (Snoring) Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 and says, "Kid Buu, you've taken innocent lives, destroyed lots of worlds, but today… your tyranny ends here." Kid Buu wakes up and starts beating his chest like a gorilla. (Kid Buu hooting) Goku said, "So it's like that huh?" Goku punches on Kid Buu, but Kid Buu was barely affected by it. (Ratatatatatatattaattat) As they were going head-to-head, Sonic goes Super Saiyan and yells, "I got your back, Goku!" (Sonic powering up) Everyone else joins in to help Goku defeat Kid Buu. "Fu… Sion… HAAA!" (Whir) (Shine) (Gohan powering up) (Piccolo and Knuckles powering up) Tails goes into his Super Saiyan 2 form and helps out with a Rainbow Slash. (Shing) Silver goes Super Saiyan 2 with Shadow and Vegeta, pulling off their most brutal attacks. (Whir) "Shadow, let's waste this pink bastard once and for all!" (Shadow and Vegeta powering up) Can our heroes defeat Buu once and for all? Or will every attempt fail in vain? Find out on the next episode.


	16. Chapter 48

Episode 48: The Universe's Last Hope

Back at the fight with Goku and the rest against Kid Buu, Goku goes in and bites on Kidd Buu's head like bubblegum. (Goku chewing) (Wham) Kid Buu stares at Vegeta with a creepy smile and rushes straight towards him. "Vegeta! Look out, he's headed your way," Goku yelled. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and knocks him to the jaw. (Bam) Sonic said, "Hold on, guys, there's no point of this if you two get all the action. Let's beat this Buu… Super Sonic Style!" (Sonic powering up) (Shadow powering up) "I won't let you outshine me this time, Sonic! A true Saiyan warrior gets his shit done before shit gets real! Besides, I promised Rouge that I'll avenge her no matter the cost!" (Gohan powering up) "Kid Buu, your hell and suffering _will_ cease today! You've killed my mom, and my beautiful girlfriend Videl… but now, that's about to change!" (Piccolo and Knuckles powering up) (Tails and Silver powering up) "Buu, you've killed everyone on Earth… I won't allow you to hurt anymore innocent lives! It ends now," said Tails. Silver goes Super Saiyan 2 and says, "Kid Buu, you've hurt Blaze… she was… was… my everything! NOW I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE YOU AND SEND YOU STARIGHT TO HELL, FIRST CLASS! IT'S NO USE!" Gotenks said with a cocky smile, "Time for this Buu to get spooked!" As Sonic and everyone else prepared their ultimate attacks, Kid Buu's speed went out of control, causing him to become more powerful and violent at the same time. As he became more reckless, he yells, "I'm going to kill you all, but first… I'll think I'll start off with… YOU!" (Grip) Kid Buu grabs Vegeta by the neck with extreme force, and grips even harder. (Vegeta choking) Goku makes a Kamehameha and blasts it, but Kid Buu absorbs it and makes his own with one hand. (Vegeta screaming) Shadow yells, "Chaos… Spear!" (Bzzzz) Kid Buu looks back and says in a deep voice, "Alright… which one of you motherfuckers threw that gay-ass lightning bolt at my backside?" Shadow said, with a confident tone in his voice, "I did… and you're going to pay for what you did to Rouge. I'M SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, THE WORLD'S ULTIMAATE LIFEFORM AND ONE OF THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! YOU MESS WITH ME, YOU MESS WITH MY PRIDE!" Vegeta breaks free of his grip from Buu and wails on him mercilessly. (Ratatatattatatatatat) Goku yells out, "Everyone, listen up! It's obviously that Kid Buu is faster than all of us!" Sonic said, "Pssh! Please! I'll prove to you who's the fastest… with this!" As Sonic raised up his hand, he creates a Chaos Regeneration with Shadow. "Alright, Sonic, let's finish him off!" (Whoosh) (Boom) Kid Buu dodged it and knocked Shadow back to his original form. Sonic went Super Saiyan 2 and flew up to the sky yelling to Goku, "Hey, buddy! I'm going to blast Kid Buu form space, so I suggest you get out the way!" Sonic smiles and says to himself, "Ok, this is my one and only shot… I haven't tried this attack yet, but it's worth a shot at least. Here goes nothing!" Goku rushes up to Sonic and says, "Hold up, Sonic… you haven't done this attack ever since we battled Frieza and Mephiles. If you do this in your most powerful state, it could wipe out not only our energy, but it could give Kid Buu an opportunity to kill us." Sonic looks deep into Goku's eyes and says, "I know, but it's the only thing I could think of right now… for Amy… for my son, Derek. I have to…" As Goku flies back down, he goes up to Kid Buu and says, "Hey, Buu! KA…ME…HA…ME… HAAAA!" (Goku panting) "Did it… did it work?" Kid Buu laughs at him. "You suck at that, you know! Go back to school and learn how to do it properly, you fucking amateur!" Gotenks said, "Hey, Buu! Take this! Ka…me…ha…me…" Kid Buu points at him and says, "Hmm… sounds like someone wants to get violated… the hard way!" Hercule, who's been hiding the whole time, steps out and says, "Hey, Buu! If you want to fight someone, then it should be me!" Kid Buu was jiggling a little bit, then he spat out a snot rocket, which contained the good Majin Buu. Majin Buu goes up to Hercule and says, "Hercule run away. Buu fight other Buu in place. Majin Buu no want Hercule to die." So as Majin Buu and Kid Buu fought it out, Kid Buu easily dominated Majin Buu due to his lack of evilness. (Chomp) (Majin Buu grunts) (Bam) Sonic yells to Goku, "Ok, Goku! I'm ready! Super Kaioken Rush Attack!" (Zoom) "Suck it, Kid Buu! I hope you enjoy your stay in Hell!" (Whir) Goku sparked an idea in his head. "Sonic, wait! I need you guys to buy me some time, ok? I'm going to New Namek to gather the dragon balls, that way, we can wish everybody back to life from Earth." So as Sonic tells everyone to buy Goku some time, they go all-out on Kid Buu. But will this be enough for Goku's plan to work? Or will it backfire on him, leading to his death? Find out in the next episode.


	17. Chapter 49 (Finale)

Episode 49: Sonic and Goku's Final Attack

As Goku and Sonic stood side-by-side, Vegeta and the rest were powering up to the fullest to buy them time. (All powering up) Meanwhile, Kid Buu was taking a quick nap, then, woke back up all energized. "So… which one of you shitlets wants to die first?" Gohan yelled, "I guess I'll go first! Yaaaahhh!" (Bam) Kid Buu punched Gohan, but he luckily blocks it. Next, he strikes him in the stomach. (Wham) Kid Buu put all his energy inot this one last kick. (Swip) He misses, but does a side flip and strikes Gohan to the face. (Bam) Gohan quickly gets up and says, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO VIDEL!" Kid Buu laughed and performed a Kamehameha of his own. (Whoosh) (Gohan screams) (Thud) Meanwhile, back at Sonic and Goku, Sonic rushes to the dragon balls and yells, "Shenron! Arise!" (Whoosh) (Whir) "I am the Eternal Dragon… speak your wishes or I shall take my leave." Sonic asks, "Can you wish everyone who died by the hands of all the 3 Buu's back to life?" Shenron hums and thinks about it. "Yes I can." (Whir) So as Earth and everyone else who died by Majin, Super, and Kid Buu were brought back to life. "Now… what is your second wish?" (Zoom) Sonic dashes off back to Goku, which pissed off Shenron. As Goku was creating a Super Spirit Bomb, which was his final ace left, he tells Sonic to ask the others for their energy. So as Sonic zoomed to the others, he asks them for their energy. Then, everyone raises their hands to help out Sonic and Goku. But, the other people on Earth was murmuring and disgusted by the mysterious voice, which was Goku's. Vegeta got so pissed off, he yelled, "LISTEN UP, DUMBASSES! DO YOU ALL WANT TO GET KILLED AGAIN BY KID BUU?! IF YOU DON'T, THEN RAISE YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND OBLITERATE EVERYONE MYSELF! KID BUU IS GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND CHERISH, SO JUST HELP US THE FUCK OUT, YOU SELFISH ASSHOLES!" The people of Earth was even more pissed because of Vegeta's tone. Hercule steps in and says, "Allow me to handle this, please. People of earth, this is the former champion known as your beloved Hercule. We need all of your help to defeat Kid Buu… so please, lend us your energy. I got you covered, Vegeta." As everyone on Earth heard the beloved Hercule's voice, they all raised their hands and lent them their energy. So as everyone gave their energy up, Sonic and Goku fused their Spirit Bomb together to create a Tenkaichi Spirit Bomb. (Bloop) (Whoosh) Kid Buu looks back and says, "What the fuck is that thing?!" As Goku throws the Spirit Bomb, Sonic stands by his side and adds his energy to the Spirit Bomb. Kid Buu catches the Spirit Bomb and grips it super tightly. Sonic yells, "Oh, shit! The Spirit Bomb isn't strong enough!" Shadow comes up to help out Sonic and Goku and says, "That's not the problem… Kakarott's energy is depleting _from_ the Spirit Bomb. That's why I came up here to help you two." Vegeta flew and said, "Count me in as well… let's just call this a Fusional Spirit Bomb. Now… let's all help Kakarott out. Ready? 1… 2… 3!" (All growling) Goku said, "Argh! It's still not enough! My power is too weak!" Dende yells to Goku, "Hold on, I'll save you! Shenron, I finally know what our final wish is!" Shenron, who was still pissed off, said, "Finally… hurry and make your last wish. My patience was wearing extremely thin." Dende clears his throat and says, "I wish… for Goku and the others to be back at full strength!" Shenron said, "A powerful task… but… so be it." (Whir) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) As everyone got their energy back to full force, they unleashed their ultimate attacks to help Sonic and Goku's Fusional Spirit Bomb. (Goku powering up) (Sonic and Shadow powering up) (Vegeta powering up) "Big bang Attack," yelled Vegeta. (Piccolo and Knuckles powering up) Gohan and Tails performs a Kamehameha. (Whir) (Whir) (Gohan and tails powering up) (Silver powering up) (Gotenks powering up) Sonic yells, "Everyone, together!" (Bwhoosh) Kid Buu was still managing to hold the Fusional Spirit Bomb back with ease. That's when Goku went Super Saiyan 2 and said, "Kid Buu, someday, I'll wish you back as good instead of evil. At first, you were just a powerful being stuck with a child's mind, but then you unleashed the evil side out of you, which took over. Then, you kept taking innocent lives away for your own amusement… and now… we'll see who's laughing now. Adios… Buu…" (Everyone powering up) As Kid Buu couldn't handle the extra power that being sent towards the Spirit Bomb, he forcibly lets go and dies without a single spec or trace of his DNA. As everyone reverts back to their original forms, Dende rushes to their aid and heals everyone. (Whir) "And… you're all healed. Great work, guys. Wow, that Spirit Bomb was straight up amazing!" Goku said, "Well, Vegeta, Sonic, and Shadow, looks like we finally did it. Now we can rest in peace." (Crumble) (Crumble) (Yawn) "Oh, shit! It's Majin Buu again! I thought we killed him," Shadow yells as he goes Super Saiyan 2. Sonic said, "Relax, just look at him. He's harmless as a puppy. And speaking of puppies…" So later on that day, as everyone returned back to the Lookout, all of the heroes received more than a warm welcome. "Surprise!" As the heroes were surprised, Amy runs up to Sonic and kisses him. "How's my awesome hero doing now?," asked Amy as she hands Derek to him. "I'm doing great, and I see that my little son has grown some while I was gone." Derek had to tell his father something in his ear. "Oh, really? Then prove it, son." As Derek breaths in and out, he goes Super Saiyan for the first time. (Derek powering up) Sonic yells in awe, "Aw, sweet! Like father, like son!" (Sonic powering up) Back at the others, Rouge kisses Shadow and Bulma kisses Vegeta. Gohan got a kiss from Videl as well, as he was blushing like a red, hot pepper. Now that the evil Buus have been wiped out from the face of the Earth, will our heroes finally live in peace? Whatever danger lurks in the shadows, Sonic, Goku, Shadow, Vegeta, and the others will always be one step ahead of them.

The End :D


End file.
